They All Lived Story 47: Take Me Home
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: The year, 1967. Lots of unexpected events shake up life in the Elric household. Family takes on new meaning for a few people as it continues to grow, and a holiday in Resembool brings everyone together and holds a Solstice celebration full of excitement!
1. Chapter 1

**June 13****th****, 1967**

Alyse tried to calm the fluttering in her stomach as she got home and headed inside. It was just nerves, for now, but that didn't make her feel any easier. It had only taken a quick stop by the clinic earlier to confirm her suspicions. _How is Cal going to react when he finds out I'm pregnant? _

Despite that concern, she was excited too. She liked kids, and Cal had gotten much more comfortable with Michio and Minxia over the past couple of years. But they hadn't pinpointed when they wanted to start having a family of their own. The conversation still made Cal jumpy… and now well… accidents happened.

Cal wasn't home yet. Alyse wasn't sure if she should be relieved or more nervous. She would have to wait to tell him; and how best to do so? She didn't want to spring it on him, but there didn't seem to be a subtle way of bringing it up.

She pondered the options as she got out of her dress suit and put on something more comfortable; cream knit pants and a comfy blue three-quarter sleeved top with a swooped neck. It seemed unreal that her skirt's fitted waistline should feel uncomfortable when she didn't show at all; but the area had gotten as sensitive as it did before she menstruated, and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Alyse fed the cats, and then started on dinner. The least she could do was offer Cal a good meal before telling him about his impending fatherhood, right? They had the makings for a small roast, with asparagus, green onions, and carrots, so Alyse prepared the meat and sliced up the vegetables. Seasoned and in the oven, she had just finished cleaning up when she heard the door open and Cal come in.

"I'm home!" Cal called out cheerfully. It must have been a good day.

"In the kitchen," she replied, sticking her head out. Yep, Cal was grinning. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Sure did," he chuckled as he swept her up and kissed her. "I got to spend the whole day handling sparring classes. Mmmm…." He stepped back, his arms still around her. "Something smells amazing."

Alyse smiled. "That's dinner."

"Well, it could've been you," Cal pointed out playfully. "It's going to take a while to cook, right? Why don't we… slip upstairs for a bit?"

Given how sensitive she felt, and the news on her mind, that was one of the last things Alyse wanted to do. "Maybe in a bit," she replied, trying not to sound abrupt. She rested her hands on his chest.

His grin slipped. "Was your day rough? I'm sorry, I didn't even ask."

"No, it's not that," Alyse assured him. "Well, not really. It was busy. I had four clients want to do venue walkthroughs so I was on my feet all day, and I pretty much missed lunch."

"You shouldn't do that," Cal scolded gently. "You don't need to get any thinner."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Alyse sighed under her breath.

"What?" Cal looked at her quizzically.

Alyse looked up into those soft, gray eyes. "I dropped by the clinic today over lunch break to see why I've been feeling a little odd, and… we're having a baby."

Cal's expression tightened, while his grip loosened in shock. "Wow, I," he chuckled nervously and shook himself, "I didn't see that coming. So ah… when?"

"Late January," Alyse informed him.

"Oh, good," he smiled again, but it was a weak, wan expression. He had broken out in a nervous sweat. "So it's not tomorrow or anything."

"Do I look due tomorrow?" Alyse asked.

"What… no!" he swallowed. "No I meant… oh heck, listen to me," he seemed to regain control, "Panicking already. Are you doing okay?"

Alyse watched carefully, grateful he was pretty easy to read when he got ruffled. "Tired, sore, but otherwise pretty normal," she replied. "You know me," she smiled tenderly. "I like kids. I'm kind of excited but… I know this is a surprise. Are _you_ okay?" She was much more concerned with her husband's mental state in regards to becoming a parent. It was no longer a hypothetical.

"I will be, when I come out of shock," Cal said after a moment. Then he hugged her again, very gently. "I don't think I'd be any less terrified if we waited another year, or even ten, and I want you to be happy. If you're excited, then I don't have to feel guilty about knocking you up."

Alyse chuckled, shaking her head. Thank goodness. He was taking it better than she had expected he would. "A word of advice; don't phrase it that way when we get around to telling my parents?"

**June 25****th****, 1967**

Maes was nervous as he got out of the car in front of his mother's house. He was grateful they had agreed not to all meet up at the train station. He preferred private greetings; at least, he thought he did now. Really, he was afraid his son would spurn him in public.

Elena paid the cab driver, then came around to his side and slipped her arm through his. "Relax, my love," she smiled; lovely as always in a fitted green dress-suit. "Coming home is a joyous occasion."

Maes tried to believe that. "I know the girls missed us," he spoke quietly as the taxi driver left their bags on the curb and left. "But Roy hasn't talked to me once." _My son may hate me. If he does, it's because of my own mistakes. _It wasn't a panicked, frantic thought; or even one particularly ridden with guilt. Maes had made a lot of mistakes, and he was just glad he could think on them now, and analyze them without going into a spiraling pit of guilt and despair. "I guess all I can do is try, right?"

"Right," she nodded reassuringly.

The door opened before they even knocked. "Maes!" His mother enveloped him in a hug that Maes willingly returned. The familiar, safe feeling of his mother's arms. The only hug more dear to him now was his wife's. His beautiful, Elena, who had been with him through more than any man had the right to expect or even hope for.

"It's good to see you," Maes replied.

"How was the trip?" Riza asked as she stepped back to let them in.

"Long," Maes smiled. The train from the Imperial City to Central was still a long trip, no matter how fast trains could go now. "But the food was good."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Riza chuckled. "Children!" she called out once they got inside, "Your parents are here!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rochelle shot into the entryway and practically tackled them both, managing to wrap one arm around each of them as far as they would go. "We missed you so much!"

Maes' heart swelled and he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his youngest girl. She had grown so much in the long time he had been gone. "We missed you too, sweetheart," he managed to get out around a knot in his throat. "Look how beautiful you've grown."

"Daddy," she giggled.

Théa appeared in the entrance beyond her sister, looking slightly uncertain. Her eleventh birthday was coming up in just a couple of weeks, and the girl standing before him looked more mature than he remembered, though not mature enough to have hit puberty; not yet. _Thank goodness._ She was already too pretty for his comfort.

Hopefully, Maes opened one arm as he met his daughter's eyes. How could he have ever though her anything other than perfect?

That was all the invitation she needed. Théa almost tackled him as hard as her little sister had. "Daddy," she sniffed. "You're home."

"I'm home," he smiled as he hugged them both. "And I've missed you so much. My beautiful, darling girls…."

Elena joined them on her knees, even in her skirt, and hugged them too.

"Where's Roy?" Maes finally asked. His son hadn't even come to say hello to his mother.

"Upstairs, I think," Rochelle informed him as they all stood up again. "He was reading."

Maes sighed. He should go talk to him and, if nothing else, get the difficult part of this homecoming over with. His daughters loved and missed him. Two out of three was better than none. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed Elena's cheek and headed for the stairs, grateful that she voiced no objection or suggestion that she should follow.

The door to the guest room was closed. Maes knocked. "Roy? We're home." He thought he heard a chair creak, but there was no other answer. "I'm coming in."

The sight on the other side of the door was reassuring and yet difficult at the same time. His thirteen-year-old son was sitting at a desk, a book open in front of him, and a notebook. It took only a second to note transmutation circles instead of homework.

Roy glanced between him and the book, and just sat there, as if expecting a fight.

Maes swallowed his pride. "I hear you're getting pretty good. What are you working on?" Through his mother, Edward Elric and Sara had sent regular reports on Roy's progress in learning alchemy. It was no surprise that his son had a natural talent for it.

Roy looked surprised for just a moment then shrugged. "You want to see?" He set a small pile of ingredients on the circle on the paper on his desk. Then he pressed his hands to it, concentrated, and Maes watched as the elements turned into a small, stuffed toy horse, plush and soft, but with a complete set of leather tack. "Well?" He looked back at him.

Maes grinned. "Nice work. You've got a good eye for detail."

"It's okay," Roy looked casual, but Maes was pretty sure his son liked the praise, no matter where it came from. "It's for Théa."

"I think she'll love it," Maes replied. His second child loved horses. For her birthday, Maes and Elena had agreed that Théa would be receiving riding lessons. Not that he was going to give that secret away before its time! "So, do you want to come downstairs and join the family for dinner?"

Roy scowled. "Are you really just going to stand there and try and act like you went away for a couple of weeks and nothing happened?" he asked sharply. "You've been gone for over a _year_! You think you can just show up again and expect me to treat you like my father?"

Maes had to stuff his temper down as hard as he could. "I _am_ your father," he replied solidly. "And you're completely wrong. I don't expect things to just be like they were, Roy, because if they were, I'd still be a _wreck._ The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt any of you, and I've spent the past year working my ass off to get myself back together and capable of being the father I used to be, the one you kids deserve."

"And you think you've managed that?" Roy scoffed.

"I think we won't know until we try," Maes said. "But a family isn't made up of one person, Roy. There are six people left in our family, and if we don't all try to make it work, than it doesn't, only it's the fault of whoever isn't trying that means it's not working. I wasn't trying… I don't want you to make the same mistake." He paused and took a long, slow breath. "You're my son, and I love you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I _am_ asking you to give me another chance."

The boy looked stunned. This was clearly not how he had expected this discussion to go. For several seconds, Roy stood speechless. Then a single tear ran down his cheek, and he nodded. "Yeah… okay."

Maes smiled then, but he wasn't going to get away with just that. He closed the distance and enclosed his son in a hug. "I've been kicking myself about what happened ever since," he spoke softly. "You should know that. I've never regretted anything so much as my behavior last year, and everything leading up to it."

After a stiff moment of hesitation, Roy hugged him back. "That's a lot of things to regret, Dad."

"Yeah, I know." But his son was hugging him, and however much work he had to do to earn his trust back, this was already a better start than he'd hoped for. This, he did not regret.

**July 2****nd****, 1967**

"Oh Alyse! That's fantastic!"

Cal watched his mother-in-law enthusiastically embrace her daughter as the two laughed and got teary eyed. The news was dropped… somehow, Cal now felt like there was no turning back. He was suddenly glad that Will and Ren weren't over tonight with their kids; he wasn't sure he could have stood too much female gushing over the prospect. Watching Gracia join in was already almost too much.

"Congratulations, honey," Alphonse took his turn hugging his daughter before he wisely got out of the way. Cal watched, wondering what his father-in-law would have to say on the subject when Alyse wasn't around – or Elicia to make him curb his tongue. He supposed he shouldn't be worried. They got along surprisingly well. Of course, Cal had been married to Alyse for a year and a half. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything to be done about it now.

In the soft, flowing, crinkled fabric of her shirt, Alyse didn't really look pregnant yet. Of course, Cal mused, that was only because no one else saw her when they undressed for bed each night; saw the still subtle, gentle curve that had altered the usually flat plane of her stomach.

"I said… how are you?"

Cal looked up. Whoops. Alphonse had been talking to him. "Apparently absent-minded," he covered with a chuckle.

"So I see." Alphonse looked amused. "Come with me." He motioned with one hand and turned away.

Mystified, Cal glanced at the women – all gabbing excitedly – and followed Alphonse. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked when he found himself standing in the back yard under the slowly setting sun.

"Me?" Alphonse smiled. "I was going to water the plants. It's been a hot week."

Cal watched his father-in-law pull out the hose and begin doing just that. "So, you want some help?"

"If you like," Alphonse shrugged as he filled a watering can. "I just thought you might like to get away from the gushing. You look kind of overwhelmed."

So he was just being friendly. Cal relaxed and took the watering can, starting with the flower boxes while Alphonse took the beds. "You could say that," he agreed. "I'm still kind of getting used to the idea." They'd only known for a couple of weeks.

"It's a pretty nerve-wracking concept," Alphonse agreed. "Elicia and I wanted kids, but we really didn't expect to have Will as fast as we did." Water sprinkled over the flowering bushes. "And when Edward found out Winry was expecting Sara, he practically flipped out the first couple of months."

"Really?" Cal hadn't expected the candor – or the man's ability to almost read Cal's fears.

"Oh yeah," Alphonse laughed outright. "Any man who isn't a little worried probably isn't entirely sane either." He turned around, grinning. "Just try and relax and enjoy it okay?"

"I'm trying," Cal admitted. If Alphonse was going to be open and forthcoming, the least he could do was be honest. "And it's not as terrifying as it was before I got a chance to see other families. Mine pretty much sucked; my Dad was an abusive ass. And I've pretty much kept out of the path of fatherhood like the plague until now." No need to mention Valeria. "It's a pretty big mental shift from even wanting them to having it right in front of me and… it doesn't seem real yet."

To his credit, Alphonse didn't laugh, make a snide comment, or anything of the sort. "It doesn't for a while," he said instead. "At least, not until they really look pregnant, and the kid starts kicking. But it's real to the woman a lot earlier. Something about all that nausea, cravings, and weight gain," he chuckled. "About all we can do until then is be understanding when they burst into tears for no reason at all, or fall asleep for three hour afternoon naps when they promised to make dinner."

"Sounds like you remember it pretty well," Cal snickered.

"It's hard to forget," Alphonse nodded. "Watching Ed's kids and Will and Ren go through it again just brings it all back. If Alyse is anything like her mother, get ready for a lot of stubborn determination and tears."

"More than usual?" Cal asked, then almost bit his tongue. He didn't sound too critical did he?

Apparently not. "Definitely," said Alphonse. "More self-conscious too."

Cal had noticed that one. Alyse was always careful with her appearance, but lately he thought she was much more aware of it. It almost took her longer to get dressed for looking at every angle to make sure she looked right. _Probably trying to see how pregnant she looks. _"Any suggestions?"

"Be kind, understanding, long-of-fuse, and prepare to duck behind something at a moment's notice if she's upset," Alphonse replied as he watered a particularly red rose. "Remember that, and I'm sure you'll be fine. At least until labor."

"Oh?" Cal wasn't sure he even wanted to think about delivery and a baby yet. Having a pregnant wife was enough!

The look on his father-in-law's face did not instill a sense of confidence. "Labor is a whole different experience."

**July 18****th,**** 1967 **

"Thanks for helping me fix that," Tore thanked Winry as he watched her finish the last few stitches on his uniform jacket.

"You're just lucky it blew at the seams instead of getting really ripped," Winry smiled as she bit off her thread and held it up. "Though you could have fixed it with alchemy, couldn't you?"

"Maybe," Tore replied. "I'm not so good with this kind of work. Electricity can't fix it after all." He could do other things, but his specialty wasn't even remotely close. That kind of fine-tune work wasn't his strong point. "So I'm kinda rusty on fixing these things."

"And it needs to look just right," Winry chuckled, handing it over. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came out of the fight okay."

"Takes more than a couple of thugs to take me down," Tore grinned. In truth, it hadn't been too much of a fight, and the mission had been pretty routine. "So, where's Fullmetal tonight?" He had come over after dinner to get the jacket mended, and only because it was the first chance he'd had.

"Out picking up a few things," Winry replied as she stood up, stretched, and took off her glasses she used for reading and up-close work. "He should be home soon though."

Almost on cue, the door slammed in the hallway. "Winry, I'm home!"

Tore followed Winry out of the little sewing room and into the living room, where Ed was just sitting down and pulling off his shoes. Two bags of groceries and home supplies sat on the table.

"Well that took a bit longer than I thought it would," Winry chuckled. "Couldn't find anything?"

"Hardly," Ed scoffed. "I ran into Breda at the Supermarket."

Winry shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, well he was in a pretty good mood," Ed continued his story. "More than usual. Turns out Charisa's engaged."

It was as if someone had plunged a knife in his gut. Tore stared at Ed. _I didn't hear that._

"Well good for her," Winry smiled. "I'm assuming to Raul? They've been going out for quite a while."

Ed nodded. "Apparently he asked her last night. She called first thing this morning."

"When's the wedding?"

"Still up for debate, along with where," Ed replied. "I'm sure we'll hear when they find out." It was then that he noticed Tore. "Oh, hey there. What're you doing here?"

Tore tried to formulate an answer, but his tongue didn't seem to be working. "Busted a seam," he finally managed. "Needed to get it patched."

Now they were both looking at him, and he saw a bit of understanding creep into both their eyes. _They think I'm upset about Charisa. _Well he was, wasn't he? They hadn't dated in over six years, but that didn't make hearing it any easier.

"I helped," Winry took up where he left off. "Are you staying, Tore?"

"Yeah," Ed added. "Soon as the twins are asleep, we're gonna have some ice cream." One of the things he had apparently picked up.

"No thanks," Tore shook his head. Suddenly food sounded highly unappealing. "I should get going. I'm meeting up with some of the guys in a bit." He was sure that could be arranged on short notice if he felt like it. "Thanks again, Winry." He waved and then headed for the door.

He was already outside and halfway down the block before he realized how stupid he must have looked, and how obvious. But then, if he couldn't show his feelings in front of his family, who could he? _It's not like she was mine to lose. What kind of an idiot am I? Of course she said yes to Raul. _Valentino was a smooth-talking business tycoon and he hadn't even graduated yet. Or had he? Tore didn't even know if he was in the same year as Charisa at University.

Maybe it was this on top of finding out last fall that Noelle had moved on just like he'd told her she could. Now both of the girls he'd felt any deeper connection with; anything meaningful that wasn't based entirely on sex – or at all – were taken. He had no chance with either of them. He'd been able to put it past him with Noelle pretty quick. They'd had two weeks together once. She could be a friend. Charisa…

He had no idea how he was supposed to be all right with the fact that Charisa was really no longer a possibility. Still, he knew he had to; at least to put a good face on it. He wouldn't complicate her life or ruin her happiness. He wouldn't himself be that pathetic. He wouldn't be jealous or spiteful. At least… not in public. _You've chosen, Charisa, and I lose. I honestly hope you've found the happiness you deserve. _

Maybe by the time of the wedding, he could make himself believe that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1****st****, 1967**

"Cal," Alyse called from the bedroom, "I need your opinion on something."

His opinion; that sounded like a loaded statement. Cal set down his book and went up to see what she wanted. "What is it, cutie?"

Unsurprisingly, his wife was standing in front of the full-length mirror that hung inside her closet door, critically examining her outfit. It was one of her new ones, he noted, that she had spent hours shopping for – thankfully with Lia and Ren and various friends and not him. This one was a pants and blousy-top set, very stylish and chic as far as he understood it to be; dark marine blue pants with the top a radiating slash design in white and the same blue. The top was light, and didn't cling at all from the midriff down. Obviously, Cal thought, it was meant to not accentuate the major changes in his wife's body. _Oh damn… it's gonna be an outfit question._

"I was thinking about wearing this to the Levins' dinner party tomorrow night," she smiled, referring to one of the newly made Brigadier Generals that often worked with Kane and the alchemists, and whose own wedding Alyse had helped coordinate a couple of years before.

"It looks nice." That was all he should have to say right?

Apparently, not tonight. "But how do I look?" she asked more specifically. "I mean, do I look pregnant, or does it just make me look fat?"

At four-and-a-half months Alyse's belly didn't yet stick out further than her breasts; not that that seemed to mean much, Cal had noted. Alyse had very nice cleavage, but there was no way to hide the fact that her pregnancy was definitely noticeable now, no matter what she might be wearing. "Pregnant," he replied at once. Saying the alternative was suicide for a male in any situation! "Definitely."

"Cute pregnant or fat pregnant?"

Now that was just absurd. Cal crossed the room. "Don't be silly," he wrapped his arms around her. They fit easily between breasts and tummy and settled there. "Cute of course."

"Just because you always know what to say doesn't mean I should always believe you."

"Would I lie about your body?"

Alyse turned her head and looked up at him. "Possibly."

"Well I'm not," Cal replied. "You always look good; and you definitely make pregnant look good." He had never really been one of those guys who thought pregnant women were hot. That seemed sort of creepy… except that Alyse was hot, and now she was also pregnant. "You're one of those fit, sexy pregnant women you know? Everything about you is still firm, and gorgeous." She definitely wasn't getting fat. He'd have noticed. Not that he didn't have the occasional irrational – and rather selfish fear – that he would wake up one day and find himself with one of those dumpy officer's wives in his bed. Alyse would never let herself go like that.

Was it selfish of him that he would rather deal with Alyse being pregnant than being fat? Probably.

Her expression seemed to say she was starting to believe him. She leaned back against him. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I never thought I was this vain."

"Well you've always been pretty particular about keeping in shape," Cal pointed out. "A fact I've always appreciated," he added, grinning at her in the mirror. "I don't blame you. It's a pretty stunning change right?"

"That's putting it mildly," Alyse replied, but she no longer looked irritated or skeptical. "It's tough to get used to, especially when everything looks different _every_ day."

Cal bent down and kissed her cheek. "As long as you still look like you, and not some other woman, that's okay with me."

"So you're saying this looks like me…" A small frown creased her forehead.

"Are you _trying_ to pick a fight?" Cal snorted. _Must not laugh… seriously. _"I'm not a poet 'Lyse. All I can tell you is how I think and feel."

She turned around and buried her face against his chest. "No, I don't want to fight," she sniffed. "I don't know why I'm so combative today."

"Well I do," Cal tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "You're a complete, hormonal mess inside."

That did it. The tears didn't come. Alyse smiled. "You're right. I am."

**September 10****th****, 1967**

Franz looked up over his desk in General Brewster's office and mock-glowered at the man whistling across the aisle. Said Lieutenant was working, technically, but he kept glancing up at the photo of the pretty brunette on his desk. "Will you ever quit that, Stevens? You'd think your honeymoon were last week instead of over eight months ago."

Jean blinked, then laughed. "Sorry, Heimler. Can you blame me?"

Franz shook his head, but smiled. "No not really. How far along is she now?"

Yep, that was all the invitation Jean needed. "Four months," he nearly gushed. "It's been pretty crazy so far, but she's been feeling better lately. Not as nauseous you know? More teary, but it's pretty cute actually," he added with a chuckle.

"I know all about it," Franz had to agree, grinning back. It was a very good thing, in his mind, that he and Sara were happy with just two kids. "Though my wife was more of a tiger."

"I can see that." Jean wisely did not say more on the subject of Sara. "Noelle's snippy sometimes, but she's been amazingly calm, at least compared to most of the stories I keep hearing."

"She showing yet?" Franz asked, indulging Jean's need to talk about his wife. Every guy needed it, especially enamored newlyweds. Sometimes, they got over it.

"Oh yeah," Jean grinned. "I mean, not huge yet or anything, but it's pretty obvious. Put on a little weight too but… well, it's cute. Not like I can tell her that way though."

"Of course not," Franz agreed, though he understood completely. It didn't matter if your wife looked good with a little extra meat on her normally-thin frame. There was no way to say you liked it without making it sound like she was getting fat. At least, not to the hormonal pregnant mind and, probably, never. Franz had learned quickly how to step around Sara's temper in those times! "I'd stick with the cute, and not mention the weight."

"That's the plan," Jean admitted. "I like being married."

"Given that's not a universal truth, I'd say you're lucky." Franz glanced at the clock, then stood. "But if you want to keep gloating over your delightful lady, you'll have to do it over lunch. I'm not missing a meal for you."

Jean snickered as he stood. "Really, Colonel? I'm hurt."

Franz laughed. "Keep up the whistling habit much longer, and you will be."

**September 12****th****, 1967 **

Tore whistled as he changed out of his uniform and into civvies. Something good for date-hunting was definitely in order. A few of his buddies were going out tonight, and he was determined to have a good time and not mope. It had been over a year and a half since he'd broken up with Cecilia, and he was ready to hit the dating scene! _I'm not moping over the pretty girls I missed out on. There are hundreds of lovely available women out there. _

He took a look at himself –charcoal pants, dark blue turtleneck sweater – hair brushed into something resembling a style instead of a ruffled bush. _Look out ladies. _

As Tore reached for his jacket, the phone rang. _Come on guys. I'm coming! _He grabbed the receiver. "Look, I'm on my way!"

There was a moment of silence. "Is this Major Terrence Closson?"

_Oops_. "Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?" It didn't sound like anyone he knew at Headquarters either. For missions, Kane or Sara would have called.

"This is Officer Hellman with the Department of Human Services," the voice replied on the other side.

Human…. Tore hadn't dealt with them in years. Not since the Elrics had become his foster family, and he was well over eighteen so…. "What is this about, Officer?"

"We have a boy here, Major, a Darren Closson Reynolds, who was turned into our custody this afternoon."

His heart stopped beating. His lungs refused to work. The world was going black. There was no way… Tore took a deep, shuddering breath. His heart began to pound hard. _Reynolds… he's Cecilia's? _It had to be a coincidence, it couldn't… no way. "I see. I'm sorry, I don't know him. I think you're looking for his mother, maybe Cecilia Reynolds?"

"Cecilia Reynolds is dead, Major," the voice said without sympathy. "She was found dead in her apartment this morning. The boy was left with a friend."

Tore couldn't remember the last time he'd felt panic, or horror. The war? Cecilia was…dead. "Do they know the cause?" _Cecilia's dead. _It was impossible, right?

"It's been ruled a suicide," Officer Hellman continued. "She hung herself."

_Damn it, Ces, What were you thinking? _He felt a sudden pang of guilt. She'd always been so sensitive, so temperamental, so needing in love. And he'd been the one who ended her dreams of happiness. _Did you know you were pregnant? _She'd mentioned children… "What about her family?"

"They are the ones who brought him in. They've filled out all the appropriate paperwork turning him over to the State's temporary custody. His birth certificate lists you as the father, Major. If you want him, you have legal right. If not, we need you to come down and release him for adoption."

Adoption… or foster care. Tore felt a shudder travel through him. He couldn't imagine wishing that fate on any kid. But… _Why didn't you tell me, Ces? Damn it! _Was the kid even really his? "When…when's his birthday?" How old was he? If he wasn't Tore's, it didn't matter what the paper said.

"September Eleventh," the Officer answered with infinite patience. He probably made calls like this regularly. "1966. He's a year old."

Something hard smacked Tore's ass, and it took him a moment to realize his knees had buckled; he was on the floor. Cecilia had a lot of problems; but he'd never claim she would have cheated on him. Not when they were together. "Thank you, Officer."

"It's late tonight," Hallman replied. "I couldn't reach you earlier. Come by in the morning."

"I will."

"See you then."

The line clicked off, and Tore buried his face in his hands. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

**September 13****th****, 1967**

"Do you have to get up?" Winry chuckled as her arm tightened around Edward's waist. "It's Saturday!"

"Did you want that new arbor built in the back yard or not?" Ed asked, rolling over and kissing his wife. She _was_ more tempting than a morning of hammering wood. "You said you wanted it handmade. If you let me use alchemy…"

"You'd get lazy," Winry teased. "All right," she caved. "I'll start on breakfast while you get set up. I don't hear anyone upstairs yet."

"You think Ethan and Lia are getting up if the kids sleep in?" Ed asked as he regretfully rolled out of Winry's arms and tugged on a pair of pants. Twin toddlers were quite an experience.

"You have a point," Winry nodded, stretching her arms over her head. "They're pretty rambunctious now that they're walking."

"And running," Ed pulled a white t-shirt over his head. Eamon and Lily were into just about everything lately. "I bet they-"

"Just a second," Winry froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

There was a pounding sound in the other room on… "It's the front door," said Winry.

"I'll get it." Ed hurried out into the main part of the house. Who was pounding on their door at nine in the morning? "Who's there?" he asked as he unlocked the door and opened it. An arresting waft of strong whiskey slammed him in the face as Tore stumbled through the door. His foster son looked like shit. Aside from being drunk – and the half-burned cigarette still in his mouth – he looked rumpled and blood-shot. His eyes were red around the rims too. "What the hell is this about?" He felt anger rising. Tore knew better than to come into this house in this state! _Calm down, Edward. There's got to be a reason. _

Tore winced. "I'm sorry…Ed I….Cecilia's dead!" he blurted out.

"She _what_?" That gave him a moment's pause. "When?"

Tore's anxious pacing carried him right on into the living room. "Two days ago," he said. "She… killed herself."

_Shit. _"I'm sorry to hear that." No wonder Tore was upset. Love or not, they'd been close once. Though his state seemed a little extreme for a response. "Who told you?"

"Oh that's the best part," Tore half-laughed, frantically. "Officer Hellman of Human Services… when he called to tell me about _my bastard son!_" He collapsed onto the couch.

…_Wow. _"Cecilia had a child." One Tore had never known about. "He's been abandoned?"

"Her family wants nothing to do with him," Tore nodded miserably. "So I can take him… or I can dump him too."

Ed crossed the room. "And what do you plan to do?"

Tore hiccuped. "What _can_ I do? I can't leave him in that hellhole; abandon him to the whim of the State? But… but I can't be a father." He looked up at Ed. "How could I? I wasn't ready for that then and I'm not now! I can't even_ have_ a kid in the officer's quarters." His fists balled up. "I just can't believe _Ces never told me!_"

"Would it have changed anything?" Ed asked sharply, cutting off the string of circular guilt he knew was coming.

Tore stared at him. "Well I…."

"Would you have married her if she'd told you?"

"I … don't know," Tore admitted, looking ashamed. "Probably not but… but I'd have helped. She never even asked! This kid is mine and I never even knew about him!"

Footsteps upstairs told Ed that Ethan and Lia were up. Winry was standing in the short hall that led to their bedroom, eyes wide.

"Then all that matters now is what you choose to _do now_," Ed replied. "Cecilia's not here, blame her or not. He's your son, and you have to decide what's best for him." He knew Tore. He'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't make a decision he could live with now. But… that didn't mean he couldn't have a little guidance in making it. "First, put that thing out in my house." He pointed at the offending cigarette. "Where's the kid now?"

Tore looked embarrassed as he stood up and snuffed the butt before throwing it out. "At the State office. I told them I'd come by today."

"Then that's what we're doing," Ed followed him. "Though you'll need to borrow a clean shirt. You reek. They'll never let you have him smelling and looking like that."

"Who said I was keeping him?" Tore asked, then his face flushed. "I mean…"

"You mean what you said," Ed replied. He didn't like it, but it also wasn't his decision. "Now take a shower, and I'll find you a change of clothes so we can go. You're not going to decide anything until you march your ass down there and actually look this kid in the face."

For a moment, Tore looked like he might object. "We?"

"You think I'm letting you stumble on down there like this?" Ed asked, a little more softly. "That's not how it works."

Tore nodded slowly and stumbled back to his feet. "All right. Let's do this."

* * *

Ed was right; Tore felt mildly less panic stricken by the time he'd had a shower, borrowed a complete clean change of clothes from Ethan, and eaten a couple of pieces of toast with a glass of orange juice. He was too nervous to be really hungry, but at least it would help lessen the suffering of any hangover he had later. He needed to look like a respectable adult right now; at a moment when he had never felt less like one. He'd gotten Cecilia pregnant and then left her, and now she was dead and this poor one year old kid had to suffer for the sins of his parents.

The Human Services office in the Central Police Station was a familiar place, though Tore hadn't been there since he was eleven save for a couple of interviews when he had simply confirmed that he preferred living with the Elrics to anywhere else.

"Welcome, Major Closson," Officer Hellman – who turned out to be a middle-aged dark skinned man – shook his hand. "Thank you for coming down. Have you come to a decision?" From his expression, he seemed to expect one.

_How many soldiers' bastards have been dumped over the years? _"Not yet," Tore replied. "I'd… like to see him."

"Of course."

"Do you want to go alone?" Ed asked.

"No, it's okay." Tore was surprisingly glad for the backup.

Officer Hellman had no objections. "This way."

They were led half way down the back hallways to the small rooms where Tore remembered children would be entertained or kept if someone was coming to see them. Tore had spent time stuck in one for sleeping purposes more than once. He definitely considered them more like cells, though at least one was really a play room for small kids who might get adopted.

"In here," Hellman opened the door and stepped out of the way.

At first Tore saw a woman from the Fostering office sitting in a chair, but as he stepped fully inside, he saw the boy… and something inside him snapped.

Sitting by a little stack of blocks, looking more confused than entertained sat a small boy. At his entrance, the head turned around quickly and big brown eyes stared up at him from a head of unruly brown hair.

_Oh dear god…. He looks just like me. _Even if he had wanted to pretend Cecilia lied, he was looking into his own face, at his own baby picture, mirrored in this infant's expression.

The face looked even more confused, and unhappy. "Mama?"

Tore bit his lip, and squatted down. "Hey there. Sorry kiddo; I'm not mama."

"Mama!" Darren demanded more forcefully. Tears budded in his eyes.

_Oh shit no! _"Hey… it's okay," Tore replied, hoping frantically that the kid wouldn't start bawling. _Not that I'd blame you._ "It's okay, Dare."

Trembling lips stopped, and the kid gave him another hard look. "Mama," he repeated stubbornly. Maybe Cecilia had shortened Darren to Dare too? It wasn't any better a name than Terrence in his opinion.

"He's been asking for her since yesterday," the woman commented softly. "I don't think he's realized she's not coming back yet."

_I'm not looking forward to that moment._ Tore realized then that he had already made his decision. He shook his head, but held out one hand, palm open. "I'm not Mama, Dare," he replied softly. "I'm Daddy." He pointed at himself with his other hand.

There was no comprehension on Dare's face.

_Thanks Ces, for never mentioning to my son that he had a father… one who would have been there._ "You're going to come with me, okay?" Tore explained. He didn't have any idea if the kid understood him, but it was better than silence. "I'm going to take care of you."

Dare looked at his hand, then swatted at it experimentally with his own. Tore left it there and the hands made a smacking sound. The boy smiled. "Yay!"

Tore wondered how much time Dare had spent left with other people. He was obviously concerned about the fact that his mother wasn't around, but he wasn't screaming and panicking the way Tore would have expected. "Good job," he smiled weakly. "Daddy's gonna go fill out some paperwork, but I'll be right back. I promise."

Dare smiled up at him and waved a hand. "Bye bye!"

Back in the hallway, Ed looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I wasn't expecting that face," Tore admitted. "I mean, I figured he'd look _something_ like me. But I don't see much of Cecilia in him." Not in personality either, thank goodness; okay, that thought was unfair. "So," he forced himself to look back at Hallman. "Yes, I want my son. What do I need to sign?"

"Just a couple of forms," Hallman replied. "Then you can take him when you leave."

Right now? "I ah… don't have a place to-"

"Sure you do," Ed cut him off.

Tore started at him. Where did Ed think he was going to live with an infant?

Ed smiled. "The apartment above the shop is vacant. It's small, but it'll do won't it?"

"I can't take charity, Ed," Tore objected. He hadn't even thought of the apartment! Alyse had moved out when she married Cal. It had been vacant since.

"It's not," Ed replied. "The rent's cheap."

He could live with that. Tore finished signing the paperwork. In the end, Dare was his, and the name Reynolds dropped from the end; Dare Closson. Then he and Ed returned to the room, and Tore bent down again and held out his arms to pick up his son, just hoping the kid didn't decide he hated him.

Dare didn't struggle as Tore picked him up. He just looked at him curiously. "Go?"

_Wow, I wonder what other words he knows._ Tore nodded. "Yeah, we're going." He looked around. "Is there anything that's his?" he asked the woman.

She picked up the small diaper bag in the corner. "The Reynolds' didn't leave much in the way of belongings with him. Just this diaper bag with some supplies; there's a small blanket, and a stuffed cat he slept with last night."

"Do we know anything about his medical records?" It occurred to Tore that he knew nothing at all about those things.

"His birth record says he was born here in Central," she replied. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting a hold of those."

"Thanks." That would be easy to pull. Tore looked down at the boy, such a small weight in his hands, though heavy in the reality of what he represented. This was his son… a living, breathing child. _Was this how you felt, Mom?_ Probably not. She'd had months to prepare for his arrival, but it wasn't like Tore had been planned either. "Let's go." There was too much to figure out. His mind was spinning. Okay, so he could move into the apartment. It had some furniture. But he didn't have food, and he had nothing for a kid. No crib, no play pen, no stroller, no changing table, no diapers…. Diapers! It was only as he approached Ed's car that he realized his more immediate problem. "Umm… so where are we going to put him?"

"I tossed one of the car seats in the back," Ed smiled knowingly. "You know, just in case. It'll do until we can get you anything else you need."

"Oh." So Ed had placed his bet on Tore keeping the kid. Well, maybe he knew him better than Tore knew himself lately. _So much for the dating scene._ He couldn't take the boy out to bars. He couldn't bring a woman home. The apartment only had one bedroom, so they'd have to share the room. "Thanks." He settled Dare into the car seat. "There you go, buddy," he smiled. What do you think?"

Dare looked around. "Mama?" he said hopefully.

That was going to tear at his heart for a while. "Nope," Tore shook his head and tried not to look stricken. "You're going to stay with Daddy, okay? We'll have fun together, and play."

"Play!" Dare clearly knew that word. He smiled as Tore pulled the stuffed orange striped kitty out of the bag and held it out to him. Dare grabbed it. "Ticky!"

Okay, so many he didn't have all his pronunciation right, but it was cute! Tore chuckled. "Yes, it's a very cute kitty," he agreed before getting up in front next to Ed. "So, what do we need to do first?" He really had no idea.

"First, I think we should go home and see what Winry has managed to dig up out of the cellar that hasn't been given over to everyone else; or that she's called around and located," Ed grinned as he pulled away. "Sara and Franz may well have a few things tucked away that didn't get passed on. And Eamon and Lily have outgrown some of their infant clothes and things."

Everyone already had a plan. Here Tore had found out less than twenty-four hours ago that he was a father, and people were already putting together the things he would need to take care of him. "That's… wow."

"You didn't think we'd leave you high and dry did you?" Ed asked. "You know we don't abandon family, and it's not like you knew about him."

That was true. "What would you do if I had for the last year?" It was just a hypothetical question of course.

Ed grinned grimly. "I'd have kicked your ass."

* * *

Winry's heart melted as soon as she saw him. "Come to Granny," she cooed as she took Dare in her arms. He really did look a lot like Tore. His face was so expressive. "Aren't you a handsome boy? Would you like to play with your cousins?"

"Play!" Dare smiled.

Winry hugged him close. She couldn't imagine abandoning such a sweet child, or any child. "Yes, you'll get to play. Come here and meet Eamon and Lily."

The large play fence that they used to keep the twins out of things was set up outside on the grass near the deck. As Winry carried the boy outside, she spotted Lia, who was sitting in a chair watching the twins giggled and crawl and walk and bounce after each other in a toddler game of tag.

Lia looked up. "So this is our new little guy, huh?"

Winry nodded. "His name is Darren, Tore prefers to call him Dare."

"It fits," Lia stood up and looked at him with a pleasant smile. "Hello, Dare."

"Hihi!" Dare waved. "Mama?" he asked inquisitively.

Lia's face blanked a moment, then she seemed to understand. "She's not here, sweetie," she said gently. "But your Daddy is here. He's inside helping get you all sorts of good things." She followed Winry down to the play yard. "Eamon! Lily! You have someone new to play with."

The two stopped, and hurried over to the edge of the knee-high fence. "Who's he?" Eamon asked with a frown that Winry knew just meant her grandson was thinking very hard.

"This is Dare," Winry introduced them. "He's Uncle Tore's little boy. Dare, this is Eamon, and Lily." The twins were very curious as Winry set Dare down in the pen. "You should play gently with him," she suggested. "He's smaller than you."

"Okay," Lily agreed, smiling. "We can play ball!" She went and grabbed the soft inflatable ball they liked to roll around and sat down in the grass near him. "Roll?" she asked, and pushed the ball at Dare.

Dare grinned. "Roll!" He shoved it back, and it bounced right back to Lily in the grass, falling just short of her.

Eamon sat down, forming a triangle. "Me!"

"Take turns," Lily replied firmly. She rolled it to Eamon who grinned, and pushed it at Dare.

"That didn't take long," Winry smiled.

Lia nodded. "I'm glad they look like they'll get along. How's Tore?"

"He looks almost as shell shocked as he did when we first got to the war," Winry admitted with a sigh. "But… he's actively taking part. Ed said he took one look at his son and decided to bring him home."

"He's a good guy," Lia replied. "Besides, he feels so strongly about family, how could he abandon his own child?"

"Exactly." Winry was fairly sure she knew the reasons why Tore hadn't left his son with the system. "He's like Ed. Family means everything."

* * *

Tore's head felt like it would explode with details. Edward and Ethan talked a mile a minute as they dug through old baby things, and looked to see what the family might have a few more of. Sara and Franz had, fortunately, not given away an old crib that was still serviceable, and they arrived with that, and a high chair. There was an extra car seat, when it was all said and done, that they could use for Dare so they wouldn't have to keep hijacking one of Ethan and Lia's, and a couple of bags of baby boy clothes that looked like they would fit. A couple of sets of baby dishes, sippy cups, clean old bottles, toys, some mildly worn baby books. All sorts of things. _And all your Mom left you was a blanket, a cat, and a change of clothes. _Tore wasn't about to go sniffing around Cecilia's apartment or family to see what else Dare might have had.

"Grandma Gracia said she's happy to watch Dare when you're at work," Will informed him upon arrival with some of Michio's outgrown stuff. "She watches Michio and Minxia after school."

"That's great," Tore felt a moment of relief. Daycare was one concern that had come up recently. Who could he trust his boy with and how could he afford it on a Major's pay? Childcare, an apartment, groceries; his whole life had been dumped on its head in less than a day's time. Tore looked down at the scribbled list that was written on, and crossed off all over the place, in his hand. So many things that had been tossed at him so quickly that had to be found, organized, or figured out.

Not everything they brought over was for Dare either. There were things to fill out the apartment so Tore could live there too. It had basic furniture and appliances, but there was a set of old dishes and some silverware, a tea pot, a few baking dishes and the like so he could cook.

"I called Alyse," Will admitted. "Cal said he'd get your stuff out of your old room if you wanted."

He wouldn't be in the officer's quarters anymore; that was for sure. "Great." He was too dazed to think about packing and moving his few possessions that were there. He still had a few boxes of things in the Elrics' cellar, but little of it seemed useful or necessary at the moment.

"Prrreooo?"

He looked down to find Rapscallion staring at him demandingly. _I hope the kid's not allergic to cats. _It was a thought almost too late, since the house was full of cat and dog. Dare would have had an immediate reaction right? Tore suddenly felt the need to go check on his son. "Excuse me a sec." He stood up and walked over to the huge picture windows. Outside, he could see Winry and Lia talking still, and the three kids playing contentedly. The knot that had seized up in his stomach loosened.

"Welcome to what it feels like to be a parent," Ed commented softly behind him as he came up alongside.

"Terror?" Tore asked wryly. "I don't know how to raise a kid. I mean, I don't even know what to do with him!"

"The same things you do with the rest," Ed smiled. "You've helped out with a lot of kids, and we're always here if you have questions. You can call anytime of night or day, any one of us, you know that, right?"

Tore nodded. "I don't think I could do this if I didn't."

"Good. Now, how about we see about getting all this stuff over to the apartment?"

* * *

The coming and going and the rest of the day was utter chaos. By the end of it, Tore felt like he might burst from the sheer amount of good will that poured out of every corner of the Elric family and extended elements. All of his own things were there, and much more. Since Dare had turned out not to be allergic to cats, dogs, or apparently anything else – Ethan had gone down and requested his medical records with Tore's permission – Rapscallion and his cat things had moved in as well. The kitchen was stocked with food.

Sara had approved a couple of days off so Tore could take a long weekend – since it was already half gone – to get over the shock, settle in, and spend some time bonding with his son.

"You're sure you don't want to come over tomorrow?" Winry asked kindly once most everyone but she and Ed had left. They stood downstairs below the apartment.

Tore nodded. "Yeah I… I think it'll be good if Dare and I just spent a few days together you know?"

In his arms, Dare was looking around all wide-eyed. Tore couldn't blame him. Today had been kind of crazy, and Dare had liked the Elrics' house. Soon though, he would understand he had a new home and the sudden shuffle was over.

"We understand," Ed nodded.

"But you'd better come over for dinner on Tuesday," Winry gave him a brief hug. "Remember to call if you need _anything._"

Tore nodded. "Yes ma'am." He had a feeling he'd be sick of his own limited cooking skills by Tuesday anyway, and dying for some adult interaction.

"Take care," Ed smiled before he and Winry got in the car and left.

"Okay, Dare," Tore smiled at the baby in his arms, trying not to feel sudden panic at being left alone with an infant who was his sole responsibility. "I don't know all about you yet, so you're gonna have to tell me about yourself as we go." He figured Dare would make his preferences known anyway – kids did that – but he might as well get off this relationship on a good foot. "So, this is our new home."

Dare looked up at him. "Home?"

"Yeah," Tore nodded.

Dare's eyes opened hopefully. "Mama?"

_Shit. _Tore shook his head regretfully. "Sorry, kiddo. Mama's not here." He started up the stairs.

Dare's little eyes filled with tears. "Mama!"

_How long am I going to have to suffer through this?_ He had the feeling it was going to be a while, and that he deserved it. Tore took him inside the apartment. "See? This is home now. Isn't it nice?"

Dare looked around, tears streaming down his cheeks, his stuffed kitty tight in his arms. He sniffled. "Mama!" When he got no reply, he seemed to pay more attention to the room.

Rapscallion was sprawled across the couch after an afternoon of exploring the tiny apartment. He looked up at them both and meowed.

Dare stared at him hard, then giggled. "Ticky!"

"You want to see the kitty?" Tore asked, hoping his cat would forgive him later. Of course, the cat was used to Eamon and Lily, so that shouldn't be a problem.

"Ticky!" Dare said again demandingly.

Tore sat down on the couch, keeping the boy on his lap. Then he reached out with one hand and scratched the cat's back. Rapscallion began to purr, and sidled on up to them. "The kitty's name is Rap," Tore told Dare. He doubted the boy could say Rapscallion.

"Rap Ticky!" Dare reached out and – open palmed – patted him firmly on the head.

Rapscallion, to his credit, took it like a cat and sat patiently, then nosed the hand.

"Well, at least we all get along," Tore sighed. Somehow, three single guys in an apartment didn't ever look like this in the dramas.

He was able to leave Dare sitting on the living room floor playing with Rapscallion and a stack of blocks that had been given to him by someone. Tore could see him easily from the kitchen door, so he got to work making a quick dinner. One year olds could eat most stuff right? The kid had a few teeth. So that meant he didn't need straight baby food… right? _How am I supposed to do this?_

That was when he noticed a note on the counter. He picked it up and immediately recognized Winry's neat handwriting. It was a list of foods that were good for – and usually liked by – children Dare's age. As well as a list of foods to avoid. Thank goodness!

Within a half an hour, Tore had whipped up some cheesy noodles and a can of peas. It wasn't much, but at least he would eat it and Dare would too, he hoped. "Okay, son, it's dinner time," he announced when he went to pick him up and put him in his high chair.

"Din?" Dare looked up at him. "Ticky!" He reached for Rapscallion as Tore picked him up.

"Kitty gets his own dinner," Tore assured him. _Kitty isn't allowed to scrounge because kitty will get fat. _

He set Dare in his chair and brought over the small child plate of food. "Okay, let's see if you do this the way I'm used to seeing." He held up the spoon to Dare's face. "Hungry?"

Dare looked at the food on the spoon and sniffed it. His mouth didn't open.

"Oh come on," Tore smiled. "It's yummy."

Apparently hunger was a good motivator. Dare took a bite of the noodles and peas and grinned. "Ummy!" He pointed at the dish.

Thank goodness he liked the food. Tore spooned up more, and was grateful when Dare polished off the entire little bowl. Then Dare played with the spoon while Tore ate his own meal. When he finished, Tore washed their few dishes and then pulled Dare out of the high chair. "Well dinner went well. Ready for a bath?"

"No bath!" Dare shoved at him. "No!"

"Okay, so you don't like baths." How to handle that now? "You still have to have one," he replied calmly. "Would you rather try a shower?"

Dare gave him a funny look.

Tore couldn't help chuckling. "Okay, let's try that. It's like warm rain."

Dare turned out not to be particularly thrilled with the shower, but he seemed to find the falling water more interesting and distracting than a regular bath might be. Tore found the bathroom had been stocked already with baby shampoo and soap, and clean washcloths. "They really thought of everything," he said as he scrubbed Dare down, letting him be distracted by the water and a little rubber tub toy. He probably would never have thought of half of the items on the list of supplies.

Once Dare was clean, dried, and tucked into a warm green sleeper, it was nearly eight, and what sounded like a good time to put the kid to sleep. At least, until Dare fought bedtime. He took one look at the crib that was up against the inner wall in the small bedroom, and started screaming. "No bed! No bed! _MAMA_!"

"Hey, it's okay," Tore held on to the struggling infant. "Dare, kiddo, it's okay. Daddy's here. Bed is good. It's a nice bed. It's soft, and new and all for you. Come on… cooperate with Daddy a little longer." It had been a long day, and they were both exhausted. He tried to set Dare down but his son grabbed at his shirt sleeves and wailed louder.

"No! Mama! Want Mama!" His tears ran down his face in torrents.

Tore gave up trying to deposit the kid in the crib just yet. He cradled him back up on his shoulder and rubbed his back. "All right, shhhh. It's okay…. Really…."

"Mama! Mama!" Dare kept screaming it over and over, but he stopped fighting.

The clock on the wall ticked the minutes by slowly. It was nearly an hour before Dare's screams turned to whimpers and hiccoughs. Finally the kid passed out on his shoulder. Tore sat down on the couch, still rocking slightly. _Please stay asleep. _Poor kid.

Only when the boy was asleep did Tore's own tears start to fall. _How could you leave him, Ces? He's just a baby. He needs his mother. _Only Dare didn't have his mother now. But he still had Tore; he had his father, and Tore knew he would somehow have to learn to be everything his son would need. His mother had done it for as long as she could; Tore could do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 14****th****, 1967**

Their first full day as father and son was one of the longest days of Tore's life. Not that it was all bad, just that he really had no idea what to do with the kid, or himself. Most people had lives, but then, most of the parents he knew now were part of a couple. There was another adult to talk to, or trade off the kid with. But Tore didn't have that.

The first thing he figured out was that he was going to go absolutely stir crazy if he stayed in the apartment all day. By the time he got through the trial of getting himself dressed and ready as well as getting Dare fed and into clean clothes, the morning was half over. "We're going to have to work on this routine thing," Tore sighed. "Or I'll never be on time to work again." At least he hadn't yet had another 'mama' meltdown.

"No work!" Dare smiled at him.

"Yeah, I wish. But Daddy works so we can live here, and have food to eat," Tore explained. "Don't worry; today it's just you and me. I thought we'd go to the zoo. Have you been to the zoo?"

"Nuh-uh," Dare shook his head.

Tore smiled. "Then you're in for a treat." He couldn't imagine that Dare wouldn't like looking at the animals. Especially as much as he liked Rapscallion, and he had seemed to like the Elrics' dogs.

Fortunately the weather was good. With no chance of getting a workout in, Tore stuck Dare in his stroller and walked the distance.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Tore asked, not sure if he really expected much of an answer, as he looked at the zoo map.

Dare looked at the pictures and reached up and pointed. "Ticky!"

Tore looked at the map; lions and tigers. "Looks like a good place to me."

The cats were wonderfully cooperative. Dare was enthralled by the lions, and even the sleeping leopard. When he saw the tiger he grinned. "Ticky!"

Tore supposed he did look like Dare's little stuffed orange cat… a little. "Yep," he agreed.

The Tiger stared at them across the pit that separated the big cat from its walls. Then it yawned, stretched, and let out a loud yowl!

Tore looked at Dare, who was staring at it wide-eyed. Would he be afraid now? Kitties didn't roar.

Dare laughed. "GRRRRAR!" He waved at the Tiger.

"Well clearly you're not scared of much," Tore relaxed.

It took a while to pry the kid away from the cats, but he also seemed to enjoy the bears, the elephants, and the wolves. He laughed at the antics of the monkeys, and stared in awe at the seal show. "I'm getting hungry," Tore said after that. _And tired._ Though he suspected that had more to do with being tired from sleeping leaning back on his couch all night with an exhausted boy in his arms as much as the walking and pushing. "How about some lunch?"

He pushed Dare over to the food stand and looked at the menu. Now… what the heck could he feed a one year old? He thought about Winry's list from the night before, and finally got them both hot dogs. He left Dare's plain, but he got his own with mustard, relish, and ketchup. Dare could try them, but Tore wasn't going to bet on the kid liking them.

"Here we go kiddo," he grinned as he cut up Dare's hot dog and bun into small bites and set them in front of him. "Have at it!"

Dare looked at the hot dog, and apparently recognized what it was. He grinned and grabbed a piece, happily sticking it in his mouth and chewing.

_Score one for Dad. _Tore bit into his own hot dog, enjoying the juicy beef and spicy mustard, as well as the rest. He was tempted to wolf it down, but figured that might not be the best idea. Besides, it was going to take Dare a while to finish off his food.

Or so he thought. It only took a few minutes for the kid to devour every bite. "Unch?"

"You eat like me too," Tore sighed, but grinned as he put the last little bit of his hot dog down. "You'll have to try it with the toppings."

Dare stared at the more colorful bit of food then poked it with his finger and licked it. A moment later he stuffed it in his mouth with a happy expression.

Tore mentally added ketchup, mustard, and dill relish to the things his son would eat. "How about we finish off with some ice cream?" He knew Dare shouldn't have a lot, but a little wasn't supposed to hurt him.

Plain vanilla seemed the safest way to go, and Dare was quite happy to get a few licks off the cone Tore got for them to share. So happy it was also all over his face. Tore was wiping up the laughing boy when someone's shadow fell across them.

"He's so cute!" a female voice gushed.

Tore looked up, and saw two college-age girls in Capri pants and tank tops looking adoringly at Dare. "Well, thanks," Tore replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"He's your son?" The second one – a busty brunette with full lips – asked. "He looks just like you."

"Yeah, he is," Tore admitted as he sat up. "It seemed like a nice day to come to the zoo."

"That's so sweet," the blonde was apparently the one who had spoken first. "You're here by yourself?"

"Yeah, well, it's just the two of us." Tore didn't want to explain about Cecilia, but he didn't want to be mistaken for a married man either. He just wasn't ready for that kind of assumption.

"Oh wow," the blonde replied, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," Tore shrugged and smiled at them. "It's not like you could have." He'd never met them before. Maybe they were students at the University.

"Yeah, have a good day." The brunette smiled as they walked off.

Tore heard them as they moved away and he went back to cleaning up from their lunch.

"Wasn't that adorable?" the blond commented.

"He's such a good father, doing stuff like that already, and doing it on his own too!"

"Single Dads are kinda hot, aren't they?"

"Especially that one."

Tore couldn't help grinning as he tossed the trash and pushed Dare towards the bird house. "You know what kid; I think this may just work out fine after all."

**September 15****th****, 1967**

"You know you're practically a god right?" Alyse sighed from where she lay on the couch, head on a pillow, resting.

"Well I might disagree, but seeing as it's you, you must be right," Cal smiled as he worked on setting the table. He'd already whipped up dinner; spaghetti and fresh steamed vegetables. He was just waiting for the meat sauce to finish simmering so they could eat.

"Nice to know you've learned your place," she quipped.

"In the kitchen, the laundry room, and your bed," Cal chuckled as he set down the last fork and went over to the couch, where he bent over and brushed his lips against hers. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, a little. At least I'm not light headed anymore."

Cal sat down on the edge of the couch. "And your back?"

"Tight," Alyse admitted. "I don't suppose I could beg for a back rub later?"

"Of course," he promised, setting his right hand on top of hers, where it rested lightly on her belly. A little over halfway there; she said there were definite flutters now, movement he could not yet feel. _Come on there, kid…how about giving your old man a knock?_ But nothing yet; just the marvel of the changes wrought in Alyse. "You know, if you're wearing out you ought to take it easier."

"Both weddings are finished next month," Alyse pointed out with a slight look of impatience. "Then all my work is for the State for a while."

In other words, she would relax after she finished everything, assuming she didn't take on any more clients. Alyse was as stubborn as he was about finishing a task. "It better be," Cal replied. "You work too hard."

"Normally you don't complain," Alyse smiled.

"That was before you were trying to grow a kid at the same time," Cal pointed out. "From my end, that looks like a full time job on its own." He felt sorry for any woman who had to do it on her own. It couldn't be easy… on any parent. It made him think about how Tore was faring. It was kind of unreal that his friend had a one-year-old son he'd never known about. How was a guy supposed to be prepared to have that kind of responsibility dumped on him without warning? Tore hadn't had the preparation Cal was getting; watching his child grow inside its mother. From the time it was born, his and Alyse's kid would know both of its parents, and they had each other for support. They'd be a family, and learn about being a family together, all on the same page.

"What's wrong?" Alyse asked.

Cal looked up. "Oh I… I was just thinking about Tore," he admitted, hoping she wasn't offended. "I wonder how he's doing over there, just him and Dare."

Alyse nodded. "I can't believe she never told him," she replied softly. "Though I sort of feel sorry for her too."

"You do?" Cal asked.

"Don't you?" Alyse asked him with a startled expression. "She thought she was marrying the man of her dreams, and he didn't feel the same way. Then she was pregnant, with a family who has never been very supportive. She was probably taking care of Dare pretty much on her own, trying to work. It's not like she had a lot of money even before. Think about Maes, and everything he had, and what he almost did to himself, and then think about Cecilia. Don't you think maybe it was just too much for her to handle? Not everyone's as strong as you are, or Tore is."

Cal felt immediately guilty. He hadn't really given Cecilia's suicide much thought except how it had effected Tore, and poor Dare whom she'd left with a friend and no one she knew of who wanted him. "I hadn't really thought about it like that," he admitted. "You're right." But then, wasn't avoiding that whole kind of mess and trauma on either end why he'd always been so careful all those years? Really, his reasons had been more selfish than that.

Alyse reached out with her other hand and patted his. "You know I appreciate everything you do, right?"

Cal felt warm inside. He smiled. "Yeah, and I'm grateful."

"And don't you worry about Tore," Alyse assured him. "I'm sure he's doing just fine."

* * *

"Oh, come on kid, give Daddy a break okay?" Tore managed not to sob as he washed down Dare for the third time that day. The morning had started off with an explosively disgusting diaper and Dare being much more uncooperative about breakfast. Apparently he didn't like oatmeal with raisins. They had ended up all over the floor, the high chair, the boy… and he'd spit half of them up.

The rest of the morning had been spent in unsuccessful attempts to get Dare to do anything by himself that would let Tore have a moment not completely wrapped up in childcare. Dare didn't want to play unless Tore played with him. If not, he cried, fussed, or started yelling for his mother. Eventually he'd passed out and Tore had hoped it would be a nice long nap. Unfortunately it had only lasted about an hour – long enough for Tore to get things cleaned up again – before Dare woke up hungry and grouchy.

The afternoon hadn't gone any better. Lunch was almost as much of a mess and Dare's cries for his mother came more frequently and were almost a demand to find her and bring her to him, or him to her. Tore had only managed to avoid the same mess with dinner by making foods that didn't splatter as much. Or at least, that had been the plan. He'd had no idea how messy toast and eggs could be.

Dare hadn't minded the morning shower, but by now he was obviously bored with being washed. He struggled and cried and waved his hands as Tore did his best to get the baby clean.

"No!" Dare screamed again as Tore rinsed him off and then turned off the water.

"Well it's done," Tore replied. Keeping his temper was getting a lot harder. He'd already snapped several times when Dare did things he was told not to. He knew the kid was just a baby, and he was trying his best to be patient… really.

He picked Dare up and wrapped him in a towel. "There now; no more messes today, okay? It's time to get ready for bed."  
"No bed!" Dare replied.

_Yeah, somehow I thought you were going to say that. _Tore headed towards the bedroom to get Dare dressed. "Yes, you've got to sleep," Tore replied, sounding far more reasonable than he felt. "Or you'll be grouchy in the morning." _And Daddy will be half way to going insane. _

It only took a few minutes to get Dare into a clean diaper and a yellow sleeper he thought came from Ethan and Lia. He thought he'd seen it on Eamon a few months back. "Okay you. Tonight you're sleeping in your crib." He tried to set Dare down and – just like the night before – Dare resisted and started crying the moment he went inside. "No! No!"

"What's wrong with you?" Tore sighed. "It's a crib. Don't you like it?" Maybe it was just because it was new, or the new place still. "Now, I'm going to let you have some quiet to go to sleep. But I'm still right here okay?" He left the room and shut the door behind him. He could hear Dare wailing as his shouts turned to tears. _A parent is supposed to be firm. I can't let you walk all over me kid. But how am I supposed to know when you're just being a brat, and when you're really upset? _It all sounded the same to him.

Tore went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. _No, of course no one would have stocked a drink in here. _Not that he could afford to drink with the kid in the apartment, right? If he had too much and there was any kind of emergency he'd be useless, and if his wits were dulled at all, he wasn't sure he'd have any idea at all of how to take care of him. It wouldn't be responsible.

He couldn't smoke either. When it was just him, well, that was one thing, but having Dare around meant risking his own baby son's health. _Did you give it up, Ces? _He tried to imagine her giving up drinking and smoking even long enough to give birth, let alone afterwards. Half their relationship had been sex and booze. It shamed him now to think of it like that. Well, whether she had or not, Tore was determined to be as good a parent as he _could_ be.

He settled for a root beer. At least the cold bottle felt right in his hand. Dare was still screaming, despite Tore having left a nightlight on in case Dare was afraid of the dark.

He wasn't going back in there. Dare was fine. He had a comfortable bed, nothing that might be a danger to him; he couldn't get out, and he had to learn that he couldn't make Tore do whatever he wanted. There had to be limits.

Tore flopped down on the couch and leaned back, popped the top of his drink and took a swig. _Please just fall asleep, kiddo. We can try again in the morning, and hopefully tomorrow will go smoother. I swear, I'm trying; I just wish I knew what the hell I was doing. _

**September 16****th****, 1967**

There was no more welcoming sight than that of Winry's open arms.

Tore sighed in relief in his mind as he willingly handed Dare over to her. "Hey there," he smiled, even though he didn't entirely feel like it. "I'm here like I promised."

"Good to see you've survived," Ed chuckled from the living room, where he was sitting in his favorite chair with a book. Ethan was sprawled out on the couch reading, with Lily napping on his chest.

"How's it going?" Ethan asked curiously.

Tore dropped onto the other couch like a sack of rocks. "It has its ups and downs," he replied, feeling guilty even for saying it. "He's a smart kid, but we don't really speak the same language yet. I don't know what half of what he says means. I don't understand his cries, and we're still kind of feeling each other out."

"It takes time," Ethan replied sympathetically. "Especially if you're dealing with a kid who's already had time to develop likes and dislikes and you have no idea what they are."

That sure described Dare! "And how do you know?" Tore asked, half-teasing.

"Because we took you in," Ed grinned, "Though at least you had the vocabulary to make your preferences known."

"The Bredas did it," Lia commented as she came into the room, Eamon toddling along behind her. "Charisa was three, and Niam was just about a year; a little less right?"

"That's true," Winry agreed as she easily bounced Dare in her arms. "It just takes a little time and patience, doesn't it, Dare?"

Dare giggled.

It was true. Tore knew well enough that Charisa and Niam were adopted. It had been one of the things that their friendship had first built off. He hadn't really thought about it in a long time though, because they didn't seem like it at all. But they'd had to get to know each other, hadn't they? And the Elrics had taken him in. What would Tore have done if he hadn't found out about Dare until he was eleven years old? When he was old enough to understand that his father had left his mother and pretty well abandoned them both? That was the story Cecilia would have told Dare, he was sure, if she'd lived that long.

"Well, we're trying," Tore replied. "We did have a good time at the zoo on Sunday."

"That sounds like fun," Winry smiled. "Did you like the zoo, Dare?"

Dare smiled. "Zoo Grrrrs! Grar Ticky!"

"Do you know that?" Winry looked to Tore for a translation.

"Yeah," Tore smiled. "I do understand actually. The Tiger growled at him. He enjoyed it." And apparently he remembered it quite happily.

"Yes, Tigers do growl," Winry giggled, kissing Dare on the forehead. "You're such a smart boy. You want to play with Eamon while we make dinner?"

Dare looked down at Eamon, who was looking up at him hopefully. "Yeah!"

"I'll take him," Lia grinned, scooping up Dare before taking him and Eamon outside. "You take a break," she smiled at Tore. "You look like you could use it."

Wasn't that the truth? Tore sighed and rested his head back against the cushions.

Winry laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Tore tried to play it off casually. "I just haven't had a smoke in four days." He waited for some comment; someone to tell him it was about damned time, or how he'd come to his senses, or something mildly sarcastic.

It didn't come. Winry patted his shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

"I don't suppose you've got any of that really good mint iced tea you make sometimes?" Tore asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but I will in about twenty minutes," Winry smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"I thought you looked pretty ragged," Ed commented when she left.

_Aha. So you were just waiting for Winry to leave. _Tore shrugged. "Well what else could I do?" His eyes dared Ed to challenge that.

To his surprise, Ed smiled. "Who's arguing? I'm kind of impressed actually."

"Oh really?"

"Going through that while taking care of a kid on your own for three days might be considered to be somewhat masochistic, but it's rough either way," Ed continued.

Tore almost kicked himself. Of course Ed understood what he was going through. He wouldn't tease someone going through any kind of withdrawal, especially not for good reason. "Well, thanks," he replied after a moment. "It has been. I mean, sometimes it seems okay, and then there are times when I can't seem to do anything right with him whatever I do. I think he's aware that something's changed, and that his mother's been gone longer than she should be. He'll just go off into fits sometimes, and start crying for her… then demanding I find her, or take him to her, or something. At least, I think that's what he's doing." It's not like they were having conversations in full sentences.

"Sounds rough," Ethan replied sympathetically. "He'll adjust though. It's only been a few days, and he seems to be doing just fine."

Tore glanced over his shoulder and out the windows. Lia had the boys playing together, and Dare was giggling. "He was pretty happy at the zoo," he agreed. "But it's gotten rougher each day. I hope he gets used to me soon."

"He will," Ed replied. "Kids are very adaptable to change, especially when they're little. He's young, and right now he doesn't have much of a long term memory. He'll miss his mother, but he's not really going to remember the pain of that separation in a few years."

That was a reassuring thought. "I hope that's the case. He's my son… I'd like it if he at least liked me." He wasn't even holding out for love; one goal at a time.

* * *

A huge traditional Elric family meal was just what Tore needed. Stuffed full of good food he hadn't cooked himself, and even a couple of hours with Dare out of his hands were a relief. Winry and Lia especially were quite happy to corral Dare in with Eamon and Lily and let them all play together. The whole time Dare acted like a perfect little gentleman compared to his antics at the apartment.

When the kids went to bed though, Tore knew he really ought to think about taking Dare home and wrestling him to sleep. Not something he was looking forward to facing again. As he got ready to go he had another surprise. Dare was fast asleep, completely peaceful, on Winry's shoulder. "How did you do that?" Tore stared, dumbfounded.

Winry looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "Some babies prefer to be held until they fall asleep. They grow out of it as they get bigger, and some don't like it, but Dare really seems to. It's possible his mother always held him until he fell asleep."

"No wonder he hates the crib." Tore felt like an idiot. Dare had fallen asleep on him the first night, and he'd never even considered that it might be because he was used to something similar. Maybe he hadn't ever fallen asleep in a crib, let alone a strange one in a strange place. It was even possible he had slept on Cecilia's bed.

"If you want him to sleep by himself, you'll have to introduce it slowly," Winry suggested as she carefully transferred the sleeping child to the stroller Tore had used to push him over to the house. "Start at nap time during the day, when it's light out. Make it a treat. Make sure to set him in it when he's asleep, or read him a story while he's in it. You don't want him to think of the crib as a punishment."

Tore listened and nodded. "Right." Take it slow, a little more patience. Eventually, Dare could get used to something new. Tore just had to work a little harder at figuring out what the boy was used to, and what he liked. "Thanks," he said softly, giving in to the urge to hug Winry. After this weekend, he needed a mother's hug himself. It didn't matter than Winry wasn't _his_ mother; she was close enough. "I swear I'm trying."

"I can tell," Winry smiled. "Don't worry. I think you're already doing a very good job, especially as a single parent. I think you'll find work tomorrow a nice relief, and I know Gracia will be quite happy taking care of him."

Tore felt slightly less guilty about looking forward to work. "Is that how you felt?"

Winry looked at him a moment, then smiled. "Yes. Parents love their kids, but that doesn't mean we stop being individuals, or stop needing time for ourselves. You can still be yourself and have a life and be a good father."

"I hope so," Tore replied with a weak smile. "I've still got a long way to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**October 4****th****, 1967**

"What in the heck is that thing?" Will stared at the concoction on the kitchen counter with a feeling of mild disgust. It _looked_ like a combination of ice cream and pickled Xingese fruit on top of rice and covered in peanut and chocolate sauces. Then there were little bits of… "Is that, seaweed?"

"And whitefish," Ren nodded as she picked up the bowl and a spoon. "I wanted a snack."

Will took a step back. "No offense, my love, but that's pretty nauseating."

Ren chuckled. "You would think so. I think it's delicious." She took a large bite with her spoon, smiling over it. "You might call it a craving."

"But why would…" Will stopped, and then laughed at himself. "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Depends," Ren stepped closer and kissed him. "Why do you feel like an idiot?"

Will slid his arms around his diminutive wife with practiced ease. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Heady excitement filled him.

"Well it was your idea wasn't it?" Ren asked coyly.

"You agreed," Will replied, kissing her again more passionately. Minxia was almost seven and Michio was almost three; both had their birthdays in November within a few days of each other. Now seemed like a good time to have one more baby if they wanted one. It looked like a third child would bless their lives after all. "So when's our new little guy going to join us?"

"June," Ren smiled. "And what makes you so sure it's going to be another guy?"

Will shrugged. "Family precedence?" The odds were certainly in favor of another boy. "Not that I would at all object to another daughter."

"That's good," Ren smiled. "And I want you to know, that I don't expect you to cancel your research trip with your father."

In his excitement, Will had almost forgotten about the trip he and his father had planned for late that coming spring. "I love you," he hugged her again.

"So you tell me every night," Ren hugged him back one handed. "Now… can I finish my snack before you get it smeared on us?"

Will backed up. Whoops! "Better in you than on me," he agreed, giving her room to eat the bowl of… stuff… she was still holding! "Can't have an unhappy Ren." An unhappy mother made life challenging for him and the kids!

Ren smiled. "I knew I married a brilliant man."

**October 17****th****, 1967  
**

Tore decided that for another of his tries at a completely home cooked meal this one might be one of his best. It wasn't that he didn't know how to cook; how could he spend seven years living with the Elrics and not? But he wasn't used to putting together meals entirely on his own, with no one around to remind or direct. Still, after a month he felt he was getting pretty good at making food for himself and Dare that didn't take too long, and filled them both well.

That night's attempt was beef patties in a basic gravy sauce, mashed potatoes and peas with melted cheese, and freshly cut up cucumbers, which he had discovered Dare was fond of. On Dare's plate, he cut the meat up into tiny bite – or baby finger – sized pieces. The rest was easy to put on a spoon or, if Dare was of a mind, to hand feed himself. It was sometimes messy, but Dare really seemed to enjoy getting to feed himself. "Okay, kiddo," he called out as he took the plates out into the living room. "Dinner!"

He had left Dare playing on a blanket in the living room, tugging on a play toy. When he returned, Dare was lying down, waving the toy slowly above his head.

"Did you hear me?" Tore chuckled as he went over. "Or are you falling asleep too early?" Dare was little, and he napped at least twice a day that Tore knew of. "Come on, Dare. Dindin!"

He picked up the boy, and Dare looked at him listlessly. Definitely tired, and… warm? Cradling him in one arm, Tore held his hand above his son's forehead. "You have a bit of a fever there?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but his stomach flipped. What if Dare was actually sick? Dinner could wait. He went into the bathroom and looked for the thermometer he had been given, it was a long minute to confirm that Dare had a temperature of 102. He tried to remember, Winry had said that babies could stand higher temperatures right? Still, he felt the beginnings of panic seize him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Dare shook his head and rested it against Tore's chest.

_Shit. He's really not feeling well. _While Dare no longer screamed mama every day, he wasn't as openly affectionate with Tore as he was with the women in the family. "We'll get you feeling better," he promised. What was he supposed to do? A lukewarm bath would pull heat. He knew that much. Keep fluids in him… but was there anything else?

He started by filling a bottle with water. "How about a drink, Dare? It'll make you feel better." He held the bottle to his son's lips.

"No!" Dare twitched his head away. "No ba!"

_Oh please not now kid. _"You need a drink," Tore replied with the most patient tone he could muster. "It's yummy."

"No!" Dare whimpered and started to cry.

Tore had the feeling it was going to be a long evening. "Shhh, it is okay," he rocked him gently. "You'll be all right."

After a few minutes, he gave up the drink fight and went to give his son a warm shower. Dare struggled, though not as hard as usual, and stayed in the water even longer than he would usually tolerate. Once more clothed, he fussed at the idea of being put down, and insisted on Tore carrying him. So Tore paced, humming softly and rocking his son. Every so often he offered him water, and sometimes Dare would take a few sucks on the bottle. Other times he refused.

Only fitfully did the boy sleep, mostly being awake, sometimes fussy and sometimes quiet. Later into the night, Tore walked until his ankles and feet hurt; till his eyelids drooped. Still, Dare clung to him, crying and whimpering if there was any sign Tore might put him down, even to go to the bathroom.

**October 18****th****, 1967**

101. 102. 101.8. 101.9. 103.2. 102.3. 101.8. Tore waited for Dare's fever to break. By dawn, he was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen.

Finally, Dare passed out. Cautiously, carefully, Tore lay him down in his crib. It was a sign of the kid's exhaustion that he didn't budge. _I'll be back soon. Gotta take care of myself too, kid. _Tore went into the kitchen and put water on for desperately needed coffee, then took a quick shower. After dragging on shorts and a t-shirt, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Good morning?"

Oh good, Winry had answered. "Hi, Winry, it's Tore," he replied. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Well sure; what about?" she replied.

"It's Dare," he sighed. "He's had a fever since last night. It keeps fluctuating around a hundred and two mostly, but I can't get it to break. I bathed him, and he's been drinking some water, but he's obviously uncomfortable, and I just now got him to sleep for the first time since dinner." Did he sound as pathetic as he felt?

"It sounds like you're doing everything right," Winry replied calmly. "Give him another bath when he wakes up. If he doesn't want the water you might try adding a little fruit juice to give it flavor. Apple or grape would be fine."

"I do have some juice," Tore remembered. "Any other suggestions?"

"If you can, get a nap," Winry suggested. "Staying up all night with a sick baby is exhausting. At least get some food and liquids in _you._ Do you want me to come over there?"

Now there was a tempting offer but… "Nah," Tore replied. "I mean, thanks but, I think we're okay for now. I'll give you a call later, okay?"

"Anytime," Winry replied. He could almost hear her smile. "He sounds like he'll be all right."

"Thanks." Tore hung up reluctantly, but he felt reassured by Winry's calm response.

* * *

"You disappeared," Edward murmured as Winry slipped back into bed. His arms wrapped around her firm, soft-skinned stomach. She felt glorious in his arms. "Where'd you go?"

"Didn't you hear the phone ring?" Winry asked.

"Yeah," Ed nodded slightly, peeking his eyes open. "Was it important?"

"You're hopeless," she sighed, but smiled so Ed figured he wasn't really in much trouble. "Yes. It was Tore. Dare's sick and he had a couple of questions."

Oh. "Anything serious?" His drowsy thoughts were distracted from Winry's body.

"Just a fever," Winry replied. "Tore sounds like he has it well in hand other than being tired. I offered to go over, but he said they were doing okay."

"Well, that's good." Ed pulled her closer. "So that mean you're staying right here a while?"

"I did come back to bed," Winry pointed out with an amused little smirk. "Why?"

"Well," Ed grinned, kissing the nape of her neck, "I was having this really good dream… you were in it."

"Do I want to know?"

Ed snickered. "Maybe?" It might get him in trouble if he told her exactly what the dream had involved, though it wasn't nearly as erotic as the _kashu_ dream. "You wanna find out?"

"Maybe later," she sighed, snuggling up against him. "After I know Dare is okay."

Of course. Ed chuckled and simply enjoyed the snuggling. "You're too good," he commented.

"No," Winry corrected. "I'm tired."

* * *

Tore had enough time to make and eat a couple of fried eggs and drain a cup of coffee. He felt a little more human by then and went ahead and pre-mixed some water with a little fruit juice.

"Daaaaaaaddyyyyyyyy!"

Tore jerked slightly in surprise. _There he goes, crying out for… wait. _

"Daddy!" Dare screamed again. "Daaaaddy!"

_He's yelling for me._ Dare was asking for him! Tore got up and hurried into the bedroom.

Dare was sitting up, hands on the bars, crying for him with all the power his little lungs had. He sniffled when he saw him and reached for Tore. "Daddy!"

Tore's throat constricted as he reached out and scooped his son up. "I'm here, Dare," he cuddled him close, letting him rest his head on Tore's shoulder. "Daddy's right here."

Dare settled in and wrapped his arms around Tore as best he could. It wasn't much at his size, but the intent was clear. "Drink?"

Tore felt his muscles relax and he smiled. "Sure. I got you something yummy too." Dare looked a little less flushed, though he still felt warm. He hoped the sleep had done his son some good. "Let's have a good drink." A drink, and a nap would be just the thing. Tore could certainly use one of those as well. His heart welled with a sense of disbelieving happiness despite the situation. _He cried out for _me._ He wanted me. _

The morning passed more quickly than the previous night, though Tore suspected that was because after Dare drained a bottle of water, he crashed out hard on Tore's chest, and the two of them napped most of the morning away. Lunch was chicken vegetable soup; from a can -

Though Dare clearly didn't mind - and more juice-water. The exhausted little boy clung tight to him, but less frantically. His temperature dropped slowly.

Tore began to relax when his son's temperature stopped spiking up to 102. That in itself was an accomplishment. By dinner, it broke, and he could finally relax. "I think we should go to bed early tonight. Don't you?" he asked Dare over a dessert of cold vanilla pudding.

Dare giggled, and shook his head. "No sleep!"

He was still out again as soon as he got on Tore's shoulder five minutes later. Tore settled down on the couch for another night after a quick call to let Winry know Dare was okay. _More than okay; He was upset, and he asked for his daddy. _

**November 1****st****, 1967**

"It's done!" Edward exclaimed happily into the phone to his brother's house. "I got a call from the contractor this morning! The Resembool house is completely finished."

"That's great, Ed!" Al replied with similar enthusiasm. "Does that mean you and Winry are going down to Resembool again soon?"

"That's the plan," Ed confirmed. The house was ready except for the need to finish furnishing it. "Only we had an idea. Since it's almost the New Year, I thought we ought to have the whole family in Resembool over the winter holidays. We've finally got room for _everyone_ without being as crowded."

"We won't be kicking Aldon and his kids out of their rooms you mean?" Al snickered. "You're right. That sounds like a great idea. I'll talk to Elicia and the kids."

"Don't forget Gracia," Ed replied, probably unnecessarily. "I don't want her to miss out."

"I won't forget my mother-in-law," Al laughed. "Elicia would never forgive me if I did. Though I don't know if Alyse will come," he added more soberly. "Not so close to her due date."

Ed hadn't thought of that. "Right. Well I hope they'll come if she feels up to it."

"We'll figure everything out," Al replied calmly. "It's definitely a great idea. We haven't done a complete family get-together like that in a while."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Ed grinned. "Now we actually have space for everyone. Winry and I are planning to leave in a week or two and make sure everything's ready for the family when they arrive. Do you and Elicia want to come down too?" He kind of hoped they did. Just the four of them shopping for the house might be fun! Or rather, the girls could shop more, and Ed and Al could hang out like they used to.

"That would be fun," Al agreed. "I'll talk to Elicia and see what she wants to do. Since we get our own room, she might like to help decorate the house too," he chuckled. "And I'm really curious to see it. It's going to be kind of weird seeing another house on that hill."

"I know," Ed admitted. Even after seeing it in stages, it didn't quite feel real yet. "But it should be gorgeous. Cassie and Aldon said that, based on the picture she painted me, and knowing what was there, it definitely looks like it fits."

"I hope they're right," Al replied.

"It's kind of late now," Ed chuckled. "Winry and I spent a small fortune on the place."

"Yeah, and we still get to come spend time there, you know I really appreciate that right?" Al asked, half-joking, but Ed could tell he was sincere too.

"Sure," said Ed. "Though if you and Elicia want to help cover furnishings for that many bedrooms…"

Al started laughing. "No problem, Brother. Though now I know why you wanted us to come early."

"That's not what I meant!" Ed objected.

"I know," Al assured. "I'm just kidding."

Ed shook his head. Sneaky bastard. "Yeah, I knew that."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh?" Ed asked, trying to sound offended. "You want to come over here and say that?"

"Sure," Al retorted. Was he laughing still? Yeah, sounded like it. "We'll settle it like men."

"All right then," Ed grinned into the phone. "Duel at dinner. Bring your spoon."

"You're going down, Ed."

"Don't bet on it."

**November 6****th****, 1967**

"You're going out of town for the next two months?" Tore asked, looking slightly disbelieving, or maybe panicked.

Winry smiled reassuringly. Her foster-son was taking the news much more dramatically than anyone else. To most of the family it wasn't a big deal. But Tore… he'd been relying on them more lately, if only for moral support and late-night semi-panicked baby related questions. Okay, so maybe he was relying more on her than on Edward. "We need to get the Resembool house set up now that the interiors are done. Don't worry. You can still call any time of day, and Ethan and Lia will be here." And all the rest of the family. "I'm sure no one will mind."

Tore looked slightly embarrassed, though Winry knew it was because he knew that he really wanted that reassurance. Being a single parent – when he'd been avoiding parenthood – was not an easy adjustment, though she was frankly impressed at how quickly he was adjusting, even if he thought he wasn't doing that well. "That's true," he sighed, looking over at Dare, who was falling asleep on Daia. Ethan and Lia had taken the twins up to put them to bed. "I guess I'm just worried something will happen I can't deal with."

"You'll be fine," Winry replied patiently. Tore had always required a lot of patience and understanding; now more than he had in a while. "You've made it almost two months already, and you got him through his fever by yourself. You can do everything else he needs, and he seems to have gotten used to days with Gracia and nights at home with you. Actually, he's obviously more attached to you now."

Tore flushed with… embarrassment she suspected, but he smiled. "Well, yeah. Ever since he got sick, he's started calling for me when he's upset at night, or scared. He still asks about Cecilia sometimes, but I think he's figured out she's not coming back."

"That's good," Winry said. That meant Dare was coming to really depend on his father emotionally more than just for his needs. She had seen the boy look up more than once when playing, find his father, and then go back to whatever he was doing; nice and happy. He was happy to see Tore, and that was a good sign. "You both seem to be doing better."

"I get more sleep now," Tore chuckled. "Though Dare prefers me to the crib still. At least he doesn't wake up and throw a fit when I put him in it now after he falls asleep."

The fond tone in his voice was a nice change too. "I'm glad. It's improvement," Winry agreed. "How are _you_ doing? I can tell you're getting used to it but… are you enjoying having Dare around?" His life now was so dramatically different from what it had been even a few months ago. Winry just didn't want him to resent having fatherhood dumped on him.

"Yeah, I do, most of the time," Tore agreed with a nod. "It's not always easy but… he's my kid. The older he gets the more of me I see in him, and he's pretty good most of the time. Now that we're starting to figure each other out, we have a routine, and it works for us. I kind of miss the out-of-town missions, and… most of my buddies don't even talk about hanging out much anymore, but then, it's not like I can _do_ things the way I used to."

Not when he had to be the responsible adult. "Do you miss it?" Perhaps it was too personal a question, but after the huge fiasco Cecilia had turned out to be in the short and long run, she rather wanted to know how badly Tore really missed behaving like an unattached bachelor soldier.

"Only sometimes," Tore admitted. "I mean, not so much I guess. But I was just thinking I was ready to start dating again, and now I'm not even sure what I can do. Let alone find a girl who doesn't mind I've already got a kid."

"You might be surprised," Winry picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "There's something attractive about a man who's good with children. There are a lot of women who like that. Women who want to have families, and don't spend most of their time waiting to be picked up by guys in bars."

Tore looked embarrassed again, but hopeful. "I have noticed some women making comments when they think I can't hear. Still… figuring out how to date, how to romance someone, when I've got to think about if she's someone who'd get along okay with Dare… it's rough. I mean, I don't want to introduce him to a bunch of women just to see if they get along. What if he gets attached to one or another and it doesn't work out? It'd be like losing his mother more than once, possibly more than twice. I can't do that to him."

"Which is precisely why I think you won't," Winry pointed out. "The fact that you think about that at all tells me you're going to be fine. And I think, you'll find a woman who appreciates you, and can love Dare even if he's not hers. After all, I think he's adorable. So does Lia. He's a sweet, charming little boy when he feels like it… much like his father."

It was apparently Tore's evening to feel uncomfortable with compliments. "I don't really miss getting drunk," he admitted then, looking out the window and drinking his own cup of tea. "And I can almost walk through a room where someone's smoking without missing a cigarette," he looked awkward admitting that. "It's not that I ever really cared about them I just…"

"You don't have to explain." Not when it was clearly making him feel foolish. Winry smiled. "I understand what you mean. Don't worry about it, okay?"  
"Oh… sure." Tore looked surprised, then relaxed a little. "Thanks for everything you've done lately Winry," he replied then after a moment's thought. "I don't know how I would have gotten this far without you… well, all of you but especially you."

He didn't say it, but Winry thought she knew what he was thinking. She had thought of him as one of her own much longer than he might realize. She didn't have to give birth to him to love him. Tore had been part of the family for over a decade. Birth or not, he was her son, and lately… he had come to her the way she knew he'd have come to his own mother given the chance. It was something she treasured, and appreciated. "You're welcome, Tore," she replied. "And I mean always. I'm proud of you."

"Because I didn't ditch my son and haven't killed him yet by accident?" Tore looked mildly incredulous.

"No, though that's a good thing," Winry shook her head. "For more than that; I'm proud of you for who you are, as well as who you're becoming. You've achieved the goals you set yourself, and yes, I'm very glad you're proving to be a good father to your son. You're a brave, resolute, and good person. Everyone has rough spots, but you don't give up, and you adapt. How could I not be proud of a man like that? Especially not when I got to help raise him."

There was a tear in Tore's eye he was clearly ignoring. "Wow…. I… thanks, for the compliment," he started, "And… for that help too."

Winry looked at him over the rim of her teacup. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ 2/11/2011. Yes, I know, two chapters in one week! That's because I have a pleasant little surprise for everyone for Valentine's Day (a little stand alone story post-Manga), that I wanted to post next week, but didn't want to leave you all without a chapter to do it. So that will come next week, with normal chapters returning immediately there-after. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**November 20th 1967**

Alphonse's throat choked up when he saw the house at the top of the hill. He had known the place would look different; and had purposefully avoided visiting the site during the construction, preferring to just see the finished product. He and Ed had burned the old house down, it seemed fitting that now, they had rebuilt at a time when _coming home _no longer meant having turned back.

Ed hadn't been kidding about it being as much a mansion as a farmhouse. It stood three stories high, plus the basement that he knew was under the level of the huge wrap-around deck that went around the entire house. It had the most peculiar look of having been a cross of farm, estate house, and just a little hint of Xingese roof architecture that made the whole thing work – since a lot more of their buildings looked a bit like that from the outside.

The coloration was not dissimilar from the Rockbell house, if subtler, a creamy yellow that was very close to the bright white of the deck. The slightly peaked and pointed roofs were a dark gray-green.

A few new trees had been planted, and basic flower beds dug, though they were empty for the moment, lying patiently in wait for the flowers that would come in the spring.

"Al?" Ed was looking at him with curious concern. "What do you think?"

Al smiled. "I think it's perfect."

His brother looked immediately relieved. "Good. Just wait until you see the inside!"

If it had been the Armstrong Estate, Al would have expected much more elegant opulence, in the case of Ed and Winry's choices, it might have been expensive, but the overall look was elegant and deceptively simple. There was nothing that screamed wealth until Al took a close look at the materials used. All of the floors were lovely hardwood or tile. The walls were all painted in very subtle shades of a variety of colors on the main floor, normally cream with perhaps a hint of yellow or green; suggesting a color.

As they walked through one of the hallways that he knew led from the front and back doors, into the huge open room in the center, Al felt himself in awe and he looked up, and up! The two floors above were open in the center! The halls that went around the room above the middle were railed, and at the top was a huge angled series of skylights letting in plenty of light.

"It's amazing!" Elicia gasped.

"It was Edward's idea," Winry smiled.

They got the grand tour. Al had seen the blueprints, but the reality was an entirely different experience. The kitchen cabinets were a light hickory wood; the walls tiled in neutral gray-and-tan tiles, and the countertops were a creamy, speckled granite with metallic flecks. The pantry was huge, and even had a second refrigerator. All of the appliances were new, top of the line, and had brushed-metal finishes that were subtle. "You could feed an army," he chuckled as he _stood_ in the small room that they called the pantry.

"That was sort of the idea," Ed grinned, "A kitchen big enough to feed all of us, and still have room for all the cooks at once."

"If we have that many cooks, I'd be more worried about if the rest of you will fit in here to wash dishes," Winry teased mercilessly.

Al chuckled. "I don't think that'll be a problem, Winry." He no longer felt guilty about saying _no_ to beautiful women making dessert. He was better at it too. "I'm sure we'll be too busy doing things around the house for a while anyway."

"There is a lot to do," Ed agreed. "I think the trees outside are going to want a little help, don't you?"

"Definitely," Al agreed. They were good sized saplings, but a little alchemical boost would have them nice little shade trees before long, and ready for spring and summer. "We should get a hammock. The ones on the side of the house are perfect spacing for it."

"That was the idea," Ed replied smugly. "Aldon made sure those got planted there."

"You really did think of everything," Al approved. "So let's see the rest of the house."

There was a room for everything; an auto-mail shop for Winry to dabble and work out of, complete with the surgical bay that had been active at the Rockbell house when Pinako had been alive. There was a huge library, lined with enough shelves Al was pretty sure it would actually hold their entire library – research materials and otherwise – and a room to use as a proper alchemy lab. Then there were lots of bedrooms and bathrooms of good size so that when family came to visit – or alchemy students lived there – there was really room for everyone. There was lots of storage too, and a workout room. Al had noticed a garage out behind the house too; where he was sure Ed would keep the convertible in bad weather.

"And this is your room," Winry smiled as she showed them into the second of the two largest bedrooms. One was Ed and Winry's of course. "Whatever you'd like to do with it."

"It's lovely," Elicia grinned, clearly enjoying herself. She crossed to the windows and looked out, then turned around. "I love the view. It's perfect."

"Or it will be once it has furniture in it," Al pointed out with a laugh. There was plenty of room for a good sized bed, a nice dresser. "How are you guys really going to furnish the entire house?" It was huge! And most of what they had in Central would be staying in Central. "I mean, I think we have an extra couch or something."

"Actually, we've been talking to a few folks," Ed explained. "Some of it we've commissioned locally. There are some great carpenters in town, and there are even a couple of furniture stores now."

It always startled Al to remember that Resembool was no longer quite as small as it had been. The main street of the village was now one of three populated with stores, and the local population had almost doubled. Okay, so that really didn't mean much, except when considering it in comparison to when they were boys. "That's right. They get things shipped in too."

"Right," Winry smiled. "It's not that difficult to get dishes and appliances for the kitchen and such." The appliances she mentioned, Al had already seen in the kitchen, and the laundry room. He'd never seen a washer and dryer with that many settings before. It was all so _modern_ for Resembool. "It's just a matter of choosing what we all like and coordinating the house."

"That sounds like far too much fun," Elicia grinned. "This place is fantastic. I have a feeling all our friends will want to come visit too."

"That's the hope," Ed chuckled. "After all, Resembool's a nice place to get away from the city isn't it?"

Al smirked. "If you like grass and trees."

"And mountains," Ed grinned. "And charming little towns with festivals."

"Suddenly we're a bed and breakfast," Winry laughed. "Enough, Ed. We should get back to Aldon and Cassie's before dinner is ready, or it'll be cold."

"Cold chicken's not so bad," Ed pointed out as they headed back downstairs.

"That's true," Al agreed, "But somehow I think cold, mushy veggies might be."

"Good point. Let's go!"

* * *

Edward watched his grandsons eat with a feeling of nostalgic amusement. They were Elrics all right, they way they all tucked into their food as if they hadn't eaten in days. Well, most of them. Coran, he noted, insisted on eating with good manners, even though he was obviously hungry and ate plenty. It just took the seventeen-year-old a little longer. Urey – he was happy to see – took larger portions of vegetables than anything else, and only had one serving of dessert. At a proper lull in the meal, he voiced the question he had already approved with Aldon and Cassie. "How would you boys like to make a little extra cash?"

He had everyone's immediate attention; even little Callista's, though she didn't seem to fully get the question and was too small for what Ed had in mind.

"Doing what?" Coran asked, trying not to look over-eager, though Ed knew his oldest grandson was scrounging to save every sen he could. As soon as he could, Ed was fairly certain Coran wanted to leave home and find training elsewhere. The fact that he hadn't left yet was reassuring. At least when he did, he wouldn't be running away.

"Helping us move things into the new house and getting everything set up," Ed continued. "Odd jobs; some of it won't happen till spring, when we plant the gardens, but there's a lot to do right now before everyone comes for the holidays."

"Sounds great," Reichart grinned. At fourteen, Ed suspected he had other reasons for wanting the money. More art supplies maybe or, according to Aldon, Reichart might be spending some of that extra cash on a girl he was sort-of seeing.

"Sure!" Urey grinned.

"Yeah!" Ian and little Edward cheered together.

"Great," Al chuckled from the other side of the table. "Looks like we've got plenty of hard workers to help us out."

"That's good," Winry chuckled. "There's a lot to do."

**November 23****rd****, 1967 **

"Oh wow," Coran panted as he set down the other end of the couch Edward was holding. "When you said work you meant it, Grandpa!"

Ed chuckled as he set down his end, not quite as winded as his grandson. "I don't joke about work. That's why you're getting paid." It was the last piece that needed to go in the living room.

"Art's lucky," Coran smiled as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "He gets to spend his time helping with the artwork."

"If you call coordinating all this stuff easy," Reichart laughed from the balcony above. "You didn't have to carry it all back from town with Grandma and Great Aunt Elicia!"

Every room save for the few meant to be guest or student rooms was being decorated with particular people in mind. That meant that Winry and Elicia had spent time contemplating the furnishings and décor for each one, even before they got to Resembool. It hadn't taken them long to start buying and moving stuff into the right rooms.

Ed was happily relegated to manpower. "Well once the things coming from Central get here by train, there'll be more for your other brothers to do." The personal items he wanted down here, in what was going to probably end up being his and Winry's primary residence, despite travel, would be mostly things to be put away; books on the shelves, boxes to the right rooms. Ed tried not to think too much about it just yet. He liked to think of it as having two homes, not leaving the one he and Winry had made a home and lived in ever since before Sara was born. "Though we do appreciate you giving up a lot of free time to do this."

"It's not a big deal, honest," Coran objected as they headed back outside to move the next piece of furniture. "It's not like I can't work in the workshop after dark anyway."

Ed stopped on the porch for a moment, enjoying the brisk chill in the air. It was still warmer than Central, if only barely at the moment. "What about your social life?" Ed had purposefully not asked too closely into it lately. Aldon hadn't called to rant about Coran getting caught in bed with any more women in the past couple of years, so while he occasionally griped about his son's teenage moodiness, Ed hadn't pried.

Coran leaned against the railing and sighed. "What life? After Maggie dumped me, none of the girls in Resembool seem interested. I don't think they _know_ what happened for sure but… I'm pretty sure they suspect. Or their parents do. It's still a pretty small town." He shook his head. "Half my friends were older, and they all split town as soon as they could; got jobs elsewhere so they could get out of Resembool and see the rest of the world."

"And you're planning to do the same thing." Ed might as well just get that out in the open.

Coran looked up at him, momentarily surprised. "Can you blame me? I've _been_ out of Resembool. I know what's out there. I just… I need to get on out my own, be self sufficient. When Dad was injured, or gone, I was needed and I felt like I finally knew what to do. Now… I just don't know what to do with myself anymore…. And I really don't think Mom and Dad do either."

_No wonder Aldon's having trouble figuring him out. _Coran was having that problem himself. "You know," Ed smiled as easily as he could. "I think wanderlust is genetic in our family. Everyone gets out and travels some in life; whether it's as a State Alchemist or an adventurer. Aldon went to Briggs with his best friend and your mother when he wasn't much older than you."

Coran's face flushed. "Yeah… and look how that turned out. I swear Dad's expecting me to do something stupid."

"Well that's pretty well assured," Ed replied. "We all do stupid things," he added, running over the contradiction and exclamation of indignation Coran's mouth was clearly opening to make. "Just not the same ones, and some of more magnitude than others. And you probably won't like hearing this, or you might, but you and your Dad are a lot alike, and I think that's a good thing. So you might find he understands you better than you want to admit sometimes."

"Then why are you easier for me to talk to?" Coran blurted.

"Maybe because I'm the most screwed up guy in the family?" Ed suggested with a perfectly straight face.

Coran went pale. "I…. Grandpa! That's not what I meant. You're not…"

"I am," Ed chuckled. "I've done more stupid things than anyone else. My goal in life is to not add to the number of critically stupid things I've done. So far, so good." He reached out and put a hand on Coran's shoulder. "You're bright, and capable. I think your parents are just more concerned that you'll miss out on something you really want if you get caught up in the short term. So," it was time to take this a little less serious. "Do you know where you want to go?"

He'd caught his grandson off guard again, he could tell. Of course, that was part of the point. "I think you're right," he said, looking slightly dazed, then smiled. "Well not exactly. I guess it depends on what I want to do. I'm at least as good with auto-mail as Dad is. Though nowhere near as good as Grandma Winry. And I'm not really keen on Fort Briggs. But I suppose if I decided I wanted to focus on my auto-mail skills as a job, and keep inventing and tinkering with other things as a hobby until I improve, it would be a more financially responsible way of getting by. The world always needs auto-mail mechanics and engineers."

_There's that good long-term thinking. _Ed nodded. "Well you know, your Grandmother is always looking for good potential employees or apprentices. If you wanted, she'd probably help you improve, and I know they could use another hand in the Central workshop. You wouldn't have to stay here."

Coran's eyes lit up, though he tried to keep looking calm. "Well, that's an idea," he agreed casually. "I like Central, and it'd be a good way to learn the business. Maybe I'll talk to her about it."

"That'd be pretty cool," Ed agreed. "Though I should warn you, she's a slave driver."

Coran chuckled. "I think I could handle it. Come on, let's keep moving stuff!" Youthful energy reinvigorated, he hurried down to the truck they had rented to haul everything over from the stores in town.

"I'm coming!" Couldn't get shown up by the kid after all! Ed just hoped Aldon and Winry liked the idea Ed had just planted in his grandson's brain. He couldn't imagine they wouldn't. Coran in Central was certainly safer than Coran off somewhere completely on his own with no one familiar nearby. He could get his own place if he wanted, but if he needed help, they could guarantee it, and it might get another Elric into the business. Ed knew Winry would be happy to hand off the business end almost entirely and just design and fix auto-mail when she felt like it, but didn't feel like she could trust it entirely in someone else's hands. And if it didn't work, Winry would know someone in Rush Valley who would probably take him on.

"Good," Coran quipped in reply. "I'd hate to think a living legend was tired out by something so simple as moving over a dozen pieces of heavy furniture."

_Living legend my ass…. _Ed laughed. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about your inexperienced teenaged anonymity."

Coran winced. "Ouch! Okay, you got me."

"Yeah, I know," Ed grinned as they each picked up parts of one of the beds. "And when we're done, you're going to demonstrate for me just how much of the sparring training I was giving you and Urey you both remember."

Coran looked like he wasn't sure he would survive the experience. "Yes, Grandpa."

**November 27****th****, 1967**

"I'm beginning to think letting two pregnant women decide on dinner was a bad idea," Cal commented, feeling his stomach turn slightly as he listened to Alyse and Ren's conversation. "And I'm never going to forgive you for Ren giving Alyse craving ideas. Those weird Xingese and sweets combinations are gross."

"Don't blame me," Will snickered. "It's not my fault my sister and my wife have the same weird tastes when they're pregnant. How was I supposed to know anyway?" he grinned wickedly. "It's not like there was any way of knowing what Alyse was going to be like until it happened."

Which implied, of course, that really it was Cal's fault. "Which means we're both to blame?" Cal suggested. "The comparison only works really since they're both expecting now." And if Will and Ren hadn't decided to have their next one _now…. _

Will laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. "

Cal looked at the women, and had the momentary flutter of near-panic that struck him every time he got a look at his wife's profile. He supposed he should just be grateful Alyse had stopped getting upset about getting bigger. "You think they've managed to come to an agreement on a restaurant?"

"If they don't soon, we'll miss dinner and have to go get the kids," Will sighed. Minxia and Michio were with Gracia that evening. "At least it's safer than letting them cook tonight! Who knows what we'd be fed."

"I used to think I could stomach just about anything," Cal admitted. "But either I've gotten softer, or food has gotten weirder."

"Or you've developed better taste buds," Will considered. "Okay ladies," he called over. "Have you been able to narrow it down at least?"

Alyse and Ren looked over at them, and shared some chuckled remark before joining them.

"We have," Ren nodded. "Though it took a while."

"We hadn't noticed," Cal replied, sounding as sincere as possible. Which of course, only made the insincerity more obvious. "What do you want?" He looked at Alyse.

"Aerugean," Alyse smiled.

"You sure you're up for something that spicy?" Not that Cal minded. He liked Aerugean food, despite bad memories of the country itself.

"We'll be fine," Alyse assured him. "It sounds really good tonight, and I promise not to order anything too hot."

"Okay, good." The last time that had happened Cal hadn't gotten much sleep taking care of a wife with nasty heartburn.

"Sounds good to me," Will agreed. "Let's go!"

Will was driving, and it was nice to just go out, four adults, even if Cal found it ironic that _out on the town _now meant a couples night with his brother-in-law and both wives pregnant. Not exactly erotic or inclined towards revelry; though he couldn't say he minded either. For one thing, the conversation was usually better. For another, he had a hundred percent chance of taking his date home to bed at the end of the night.

By the time they were all seated at the restaurant and had ordered their food, the girls were deep in conversation about the family holiday trip.

"You know," Will commented, "I'm a little surprised you guys are coming. Not that we don't want you of course, but…"

"Try talking your sister out of it and see how far you get," Cal retorted with a sigh. He was looking forward to the trip, but with a lot of trepidation. "When I asked Alyse if she was sure, all she assured me was that if she goes into labor on the train or in Resembool Ren and Ethan can handle it." Cal had every confidence that the two alchemist doctors could handle a delivery; but he wasn't so sure he wanted to try and keep his calm if Alyse went into labor on a moving train full of complete strangers.

"Oh no way," Will chuckled. "Alyse loves family get-togethers."

"You bet I do." Apparently the women were paying more attention than Cal had thought. Alyse was smiling knowingly. "Are you still worrying?"

"Of course I am." There was no point in pretending otherwise. "Isn't that my job?"

Ren looked amused, so did Will, who wisely remained silent.

Alyse shook her head in mild exasperation as she took a chip from the bowl in the center of the table and dipped it in the melted cheese that came with them. "You do it too well."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Cal grinned. "I figure I might as well practice now. I'll be doing it for the next eighteen years… probably more." Given what he had seen from functional families with multiple generations. Good parents never really did stop worrying.

"That's true," Will sided with him. "Boys or girls, there's always something to worry about."

"Mostly when they start getting interested in girls or boys," Ren teased.

"Thank goodness that hasn't happened yet," Will agreed.

Alyse giggled and ate the chip in her hand. "Minxia's awfully cute, Will. I bet she'll have boys all over here before she's fourteen."

"Yeah, I know," Will replied, looking slightly unamused.

"I'd think boys would be easier," Cal replied.

"So you'd rather spend time worrying about whether or not your son gets killed by some girl's father?" Ren asked with a chuckle.

Cal hadn't really thought about it that way. Either way, kids were complicated. They eventually grew up and became people. "So either way, my blood pressure is screwed."

Will laughed. "Yeah, probably."

_Fantastic. _


	6. Chapter 6

**December 10****th****, 1967**

"Well isn't that lovely," Winry complimented as she stuck her head into Reichart and Coran's room and found Reichart, hard at work on a painting… of a very pretty girl with dark blond hair. "Someone you know?" Someone she highly suspected was the girl Cassie said her second son had a crush on.

Reichart looked up, startled, then nodded, looking away just a moment too quickly. "Yeah, it's Deanna. She's in my class. I ah… wanted to make her something for her birthday."

"I see." Winry looked at the painting, which appeared to be at least half finished. "So you thought she'd like this. It's pretty."

"It's not as good as I wanted," Reichart admitted with a sigh. "I heard Deanna say once that she'd always thought it was really neat that some people got their portraits painted, you know, like all those paintings of beautiful ladies hanging in museums? She'd seen pictures of them in a book, so I…"

"Thought you paint her a portrait?" What a romantic her grandson was. Winry couldn't help smiling. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Thanks," he blushed, and picked up a small snapshot that proved to be the one he was working from. "Does it even look like her?"

Winry took the picture and compared the two. While the portrait wasn't finished, he had more of the girl herself done than the background. The shape, the colors… he had finished the eyes, and the smiled out of the picture. "It definitely does," she assured him honestly. "You might deepen the shadows a little." She wasn't an art expert, but she had been told she had a good eye.

"Yeah, I think you're right Grandma Winry," Reichart brightened. "I'm glad it looks like her. I'd hate to embarrass her."

"Or be embarrassed?" Winry asked knowingly. "So when is her birthday?"

"Next month," Reichart replied. "I'd have started earlier, but I didn't have enough sens for the supplies and there were a couple of colors Mom didn't have I really felt I needed."

"So that's what you needed the extra cash for." Well that certainly made sense. "Well, I will say, that if any guy had ever painted a pretty portrait of me I would have been very impressed." She gave his shoulder a pat.

"Did Grandpa ever make you anything?" Reichart asked.

Now there was a question. "Well, yes," Winry smiled. "Starting when we were little, out of alchemy. But yes, he's made me a few things, and not all with alchemy. He may not be an artist, but he's always tried hard to show he cared. That's what matters."

"Right. I really hope she likes it," Reichart nodded firmly. "I've put everything I've got in it. I can't do any better right now."

"Your best is always enough," Winry assured him. "You'll have to let me know how she likes it."

"Okay," Reichart looked up at her, as if wondering how much his Grandmother knew. "I will."

"Great," Winry decided to let him get back to work. She winked as she headed for the door. "You know, she's really very cute."

The last thing she saw as she left was Reichart's face turning bright red.

**December 15****th****, 1967**

It was almost like a grand opening of a museum, or a tour of some great palace, Edward couldn't help thinking with a grin as he showed his family around the new house. Everyone had come down on the same train, and arrived just after breakfast. It had taken a while to get everyone up to the house. Ed had even made sure to bring out his car – top up given the weather – so that Alyse and Ren wouldn't have to walk the couple of miles to the house.

He was glad he had. Even in the few weeks he had been gone, Alyse looked ready to give birth anytime. Of course, given when she was due, that might well happen! When Ed led the others upstairs, Alyse had already settled into one of the overstuffed chairs down by the roaring fireplace with her feet up.

"Oh Dad, it's fantastic!" Sara complimented as she and Franz stepped into the room that had been designated as theirs.

"Make sure to thank your mother," Ed chuckled. "She and Elicia did most of the coordinating. I just lugged stuff around like a pack mule."

"Well you're still great," Sara came back out and hugged him. "The whole place is great. I can't believe we finally have someplace where we can all get together without stacking too many to a room."

"Well some of us still have to share," Trisha pointed out, coming out of what had been designated the _girls_' room. Of course, that meant the only two in it were Trisha and Minxia, so it still wasn't nearly as crowded as trying to fit all of them in the Rockbell house, no matter how many rooms it had. Then she grinned. "But now we get to pick who we room with! It's great!"

"Maybe there will be less quarreling that way," Franz chuckled. "The winter holidays are supposed to be peaceful."

"Who wants peaceful?" James laughed as he darted out of the room he was sharing with Michio next to the girls' room. "I'm gonna go find the guys!" He darted downstairs.

"So much for peace," Sara chuckled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Ed replied. "After all, the other guys in question all live down the road, and there's plenty of room outside to toss them all when they get rowdy."

"Maybe it'll snow," Ethan suggested as he joined them. "Then they can have a snowball fight."

"We could all have one of those," Sara grinned. "I bet you don't have a chance."

"I'll take that bet," Ethan laughed. "If it actually snows, we'll find out who's a better shot."

Ed had the feeling that it would definitely be an interesting competition. "Well, there's a pretty good chance of it snowing in the next few days," he informed them.

"How do you know?" Sara asked with some amusement. "Have you taken up meteorology as a hobby?"

Ed flexed his auto-mail arm. "I did that years ago. I can feel the weather changing already, and I know these mountains. It definitely feels like there's a front moving in, and as long as it stays this cold, that means it'll snow." Even so, Resembool winters were softer than the harsh frigidness of the North, and he was grateful for that.

Sara looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh, yeah that makes sense."

"So once you get settled, I think Elicia's already got tea and hot chocolate going for everyone. Come on down and have a cup and get warm," Ed smiled.

"We will," Ethan grinned.

Ed headed back downstairs, to find that half the family had already dumped their stuff, and Aldon and the crew had made the tromp over from the other house. Downstairs was pretty crowded. _What a beautiful sight. _

It was really something to see all the little ones playing together for the first time. He was glad to see that little Edward, Michio, Callista, Eamon, Lily, and Dare all seemed to be getting along. There was a four year age spread between the six of them, but that was pretty close considering. They had blocks out already, and a ball, and stuffed animals, and seemed to have found a way to incorporate all of them into a game.

The huge living room area had been designed for just this purpose. By the large fireplace was a conglomeration made up of four couches, four reclining chairs, end tables and coffee tables meant so that almost everyone could sit together with relative ease. The kids were playing just behind it. One portion of the seating arrangement was centered on where Alyse and Ren had settled comfortably. Cassie and Lia were chatting with them and each woman had a steaming hot mug. Alphonse, Will, Cal, Aldon, and Tore had taken another set of seats. Cal kept glancing over at Alyse, as if he didn't quite trust that she was fine. _As if she'd be in any trouble even if she did go into labor here._ Ethan and Ren were here, as well as several other women –and men- who knew what needed doing.

The swarm of other grand-kids he could hear more than see; poking their noses all over the house as anyone truly mobile joined the local-living cousins and got reacquainted.

Ed found Winry, Elicia, and Gracia in the kitchen, serving up drinks for themselves. "Don't you ladies have help?" he asked with a chuckle as he surveyed the options. Several flavors of teas, hot chocolates, coffees…. _I remember when my choices were black, and sludge. _Ed poured himself a cup of coffee, added sugar, and called it good.

"Oh we had plenty," Winry chuckled. "We let them go socialize now that almost everyone has a drink who wants one."

"That's good," Ed took a now guilt-free sip of his coffee. "So what do you think of the place, Gracia?"

She smiled warmly and sipped her tea. "I think it's perfect," she replied. "It's very roomy, but cozy at the same time. Very homey."

"That's just the word I was hoping to hear," Ed admitted. "We wanted everyone to feel as at home here as they do at the other house." He knew that it might take time, but he couldn't have really imagined moving back to Resembool without being able to have everyone come to stay. It was weird enough not to be living in the Central house.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Ethan assured him as he joined them and poured himself a cup of tea. "It just feels right, like you managed to capture everyone's idea of home in one place."

"Or maybe it's the spot," Winry smiled. "After all, this is where the Elric family started in the first place."

"That's true," Ethan nodded. "Though I think there's one thing we ought to do this year for the holidays that we haven't done before."

"What's that?" Ed asked curiously.

Ethan grinned. "Well you mentioned once that, on the other side of the gate, when they have their winter celebrations and gift giving, they also decorate more, and have a really big decorated tree."

_He means a Christmas Tree, _Ed realized. He hadn't seen one in decades, and barely remembering telling the kids about it. Still, the living room was big enough, and he could bring in a live tree, so it could be planted later and not die. "You know," he smiled, "I think that sounds like a great new tradition."

**December 18****th****, 1967**

"So this isn't your traditional tree finding party," Alphonse chuckled as he looked at Edward standing there, dressed for the chill air outside, but utterly lacking anything resembling a hatchet.

"Of course not," Ed grinned. "We're bringing the whole thing back alive. All we need is a little strength, ingenuity,"

"And alchemy?" Ethan laughed as he joined them, also bundled up against the cold.

Ed shrugged. "Well that does make it easier than chopping it down. It's not like we're pulling it up." He looked around to see who else was coming. "Anyone else?"

"We're coming," Sara grinned as she and Trisha joined them. "I want to see what you've got in mind for this tree."

"Me too," Trisha agreed. "It sounds cool!"

"Oh it will be," Ed promised.

"I think that's everyone," Al commented after a moment. A lot of the rest of the family was piled up around the large dining table at the other end of the living area, making decorations to go on the tree. Ed's own contribution – a large box of colored glass balls likes the ones he had seen in Europe (here made with alchemy) was already sitting awaiting use.

"We'll be fine here," Winry assured him with a wave.

"Right, all warm and cozy while we freeze for your benefit," Ed teased.

Winry laughed. "It was your idea in the first place."

That was true. Ed turned and looked at his tree-hunting party. "All right everyone. Let's go!"

Ed led the way out the back of the house, down the hill and across the narrow part of the river across a footbridge into the mountain foothills covered in evergreen trees. The air was crisp and fresh, but wet too.

"It smells like snow," Al commented as they were enveloped by pines.

"Snow would be great!" Trisha grinned enthusiastically as she looked around the forest eagerly. "Do you think we'll get some?"

Ed nodded. "Sure feels like it." Smelled, looked, and ached like it as a matter of fact. Not that he minded. It was a dull ache here, and he enjoyed snow. With all the family in one place, the idea of snow over the winter holidays was very appealing. It so rarely happened in Resembool that it would be a treat.

"So just what are we looking for in a tree, Dad?" Ethan asked. "I mean, I know you said big, but how big?"

A very good question. Ed had seen plenty of trees that were only six to ten feet tall in Europe, but the houses with higher ceilings had bigger trees. _Not that we want one that reaches up all three stories! _The ceilings of the living room on the first floor were higher for effect anyway, reaching up nearly twenty feet just because they could. They could also put the tree in the very center of the room if they wanted, and it could be even taller… but they also had to haul it back. That was what the sleds Sara and Ethan were dragging were for. "Well do you want to put it by the fireplace or in the middle of the living room?"

"The middle of the living room," Trisha replied immediately as she stopped under a particularly tall tree. "What about this one?"

Ed looked up at it and laughed. "It's beautiful, but it's too wide, and it's taller than the house!"

"Oh yeah," Trisha chuckled. "Maybe something a little smaller."

"Let's look for something about eighteen to twenty feet," Al suggested. "Then when we put it in the middle we can still see the whole thing from above or below."

"That sounds good," Sara agreed. "And then it won't be so wide that it takes up the whole living room. But what do we need such a big tree for anyway? I mean, I'm sure it'll be pretty."

"Don't you remember the story?" Ethan chuckled at his older sister. "That's where everyone's presents go under until we get to open them during the winter solstice celebration."

Sara's eyes lit up in memory. "Oh right! Well that makes sense. Oh wow… can you imagine how hard it's going to be to keep the kids off that pile?"

"Well I certainly won't peek," Trisha sniffed indignantly.

"But what about your cousins? Or James?" Ed asked, already knowing the answer.

"We might have to set up traps to keep them off," Trisha giggled.

"Somehow I think anti-present alchemy traps go against the spirit of the holidays," Al snickered.

Ed grinned. "Oh I don't know. That sounds like it might be fun if anyone decides they can't be patient and wait. But with everyone together, we'll need a big tree to fit everything underneath it I think so it's probably going to be tempting no matter what."

"Maybe it'll be the rest of us and not the kids who need watching," Sara grinned wickedly.  
Ed reached out and tugged on her braid. "You're still _my_ kid, brat."

"Hey!" Sara pulled away, jerking her hair away from him. "Gee, Dad. Why don't _you_ grow up?"

"That's like asking him not to eat," Al retorted.

"Hey! Will you stop kidding around over there and look at this tree?" Trisha shouted from the distance.

Ed turned and spotted his granddaughter pointing at a tree. "Did she just tell us to stop kidding around?"

"She's definitely Sara's," Ethan laughed. "But that does look like a good tree."

Ed walked further into the clearing. The tree was thick, and right about twenty feet tall, the braches were lush and even. "Nice going!" He couldn't help grinning. He could just imagine it decorated already. "That looks perfect."

"Yeah!" Trisha jumped in the air, pumping one fist. "Awesome!"

"Don't get too cocky," Sara laughed. "Now we have to get it out of the ground and lug it back to the house."

* * *

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Winry's eyes were shining as the tree settled into the large pot Edward had transmuted out of clay for the beautiful fir tree that now graced their living room.

"Trisha found it," Al smiled as he stepped back, looking a little tired.

"How did you ever get it out of the ground without chopping it down?" Winry asked.

"We lifted it with alchemy," Ed explained with a shrug. "Pulled out all the roots and folded them up gently as much as we could so it would have most of them, then wrapped them in a ball with soil. Brought it back and here we are. As long as we water it regularly we can plant it back outside when we're done and it will be fine."

"That's very thoughtful," Gracia smiled as she moved closer. "It's huge! I'm glad we've made a lot of decorations."

"Yeah," Aldon grinned. "Mom and I even managed to string together some lights," he held up a string of coated wire out of which poked small light bulbs every few inches. "We may have to make more though," he looked up at the height of the tree.

"That's all right," Winry chuckled. "I'm sure we can pick up more bulbs, and I have plenty of wire in my workshop." She looked over at Reichart and Urey, who were still happily working away on making decorations out of paper, wood, ceramic disks, anything they could get their hands on. With a little alchemical help from Tore at points, they had managed to make things that could be decorated, and they were turning out quite pretty. "Art, Urey, could I get you both to run into town and pick up some more bulbs for us at the hardware store?"

"Sure Grandma!" Reichart agreed, grinning. He set down his paintbrush, and he and Urey joined her. Winry pulled a few sens out of her pocket and handed it over. "There you go. Oh, and we're out of cinnamon. I can't make apple pies without it."

"We can't have that!" Urey chuckled.

Reichart pocketed the money and off they went at a near sprint.

"You've all been busy," Ed said admiringly as he moved towards the table to see what they had made.

Ren and Minxia had made all sorts of ornaments out of Xingese folded paper. Mostly they were shaped like flowers and animals, but the paper was lovely; greens and reds and shiny gold, silvers, even a metallic lavender and a pale snowy blue. Some of them had patterns on them.

Will had given up on paper folding after a few mediocre birds, and was helping Michio and the other little kids make bright strings out of colorful dried berries and beans, using thread and needles. He would put them on the needles and they would get to run them all the way down the thread.

Reichart's painted ceramic disks were lovely, simple pieces, but there were a good number of them drying. That was good, Winry thought. The tree was huge! The ornaments she, Coran, and Aldon had been working on were carefully twisted spirals and curls in a variety of different colored soft metals. She thought they would catch the light nicely. "Thanks," she kissed Ed's cheek. "We've been trying. I hope you have a ladder big enough to reach the top of that tree."

Ed chuckled and kissed her back. "If not, I'll transmute one."

"Isn't that cheating?" Winry teased.

"Not at all," Ed shook his head. "Better than having to lug one over here in the snow."

"That's true," Winry looked up at the skylight, which was already starting to be blurred by the white dusting covering it. Out the rest of the windows from the living room, the soft downy white could be seen falling. The grass wasn't even covered yet, but it was very pretty and peaceful. "It's pretty until you're wet."

"I wish there was more," Ian pouted, looking up from his string of peas and beans. "It's not even enough to make snow balls. I wanna make a snow man!"

"Patience," Aldon chuckled. "There may be more. It's just started after all."

"So why don't the rest of you join us in the fun?" Winry looked at the intrepid tree hunters. "We're going to need a _lot_ of decorations!"

**December 19****th****, 1967**

"So what do you think?" Tore asked Dare as he held his son in his arms and looked out the window, past the edge of the porch at the snow falling lightly onto the fields and hills beyond in the setting sun. As far as he knew, this was Dare's first snow. At least that he might be conscious of.

Dare grinned. "No!" he giggled. "Ssss-No!"

Tore chuckled. "Yeah, it's snow. It's pretty isn't it? Maybe if you bundle up really warm we'll go play in it tomorrow?"

"Play snow?" Dare asked curiously.

"Yep. It's fun," Tore explained. "You can make balls with it! And throw them. And build things with it."

Dare looked at the snow like it must be magic. "Play!"

"Tomorrow," Tore reminded him. Thankfully, it was almost the kid's bedtime. Dinner was over, the sun was almost down.

"And tonight, it's someone else's turn to play."

What? Tore turned around and saw Cal, Aldon, and Will grinning at him. It was Aldon who had spoken.

Cassie stepped around them. "That's right." She held her arms out almost insistently for Dare. "Dare's going to get sleep so he can play tomorrow. And Daddy is going to get some relaxation of his own."

"I am?" Tore wasn't sure if those conspiratorial smiles were good or bad.

"Oh you'll like this," Cal promised with a laugh. "And it's not even my idea."

"I don't always like your ideas," Tore pointed out.

"This one's mine," Aldon admitted. "Unless you're really going to fight us. We're dragging you down to the pub tonight for drinks and pool."

"Oh." It certainly sounded like it ought to be one of Cal's ideas. Not that Tore was going to complain. He'd be nuts to turn down a night out with guys – even if he was the only single one – somewhere that didn't smell like baby powder! "It sounds good to me."

"We thought it might," Will snickered. "Grab your coat."

Tore didn't have to be told twice. After a quick reassurance to Dare that he'd be back, he left his son with Cassie and headed out with the guys. It was a couple of miles trek into town, and he was glad his coat and boots were warm.

"So should I be worried?" Tore asked as they headed out. "I feel like I'm about to walk into a trap."

"No trap," Aldon laughed. "But I can see how you might feel that way. We just felt like a night out without the chaos, wives, and kids."

"I'm impressed you managed to drag Cal away," Tore smirked.

Cal glared at him, though he didn't seem to really be upset. "Well forgive me for getting tired of sitting around listening to conversations about false labors and diapers."

Tore had to admit, after a few days, the fact that Alyse kept having contractions on and off that never seemed to go anywhere made even him a little less anticipatory of the possibly that she could give birth any day. For Cal, it was probably agony. "Nah," Tore smiled. "It's okay. You need a break as much as I do." They probably all did. Will had two of the kids in the mix, and Ren was pregnant. Aldon… well Aldon probably never got a break. Not with six kids and one of them still a toddler and the older ones teenagers.

"I should probably warn you," Aldon grinned at him, "That Cassie's been talking you up in town."

"She has?" Tore felt a stir of his older suspicion.

"Not badly," Aldon shook his head. "There are a lot of single women in town, and not as many available guys. You're a bit of an anomaly."

Oh great… "Gee, thanks." Tore wasn't sure whether to be grateful that a lot of single girls were looking forward to meeting him, or to feel like a side show act.

"They're nice girls," Aldon chuckled. "They're not going to stalk you or anything. If you tell them to leave you alone I'm sure they will."

"Do they know I'm a walking relationship disaster with a one-year-old son?" Tore asked flatly.

"In more flattering terms, but yes," Aldon nodded. "Relax, okay? The point of tonight is to enjoy ourselves."

And really, was there anything so wrong if a few available women who thought single dads were attractive wanted to flirt? Tore missed going out, having conversations that did not involve what his son had said or had to eat that day, or why the kitty did not want to play when his tail got tugged. "I think I can manage that."

By the time they got to the pub on the main street of Resembool, it was dark, and the snow was swirling down a little heavier than before. "I'm thinking I may start with a hot cider," Cal chuckled as they shuffled inside and claimed a table near the pool table.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tore agreed as he draped his coat and scarf over the chair and sat down.

"Evening fellas," one of the waitresses – a tall, busty blond - came over and smiled. "What'll you have tonight?"

"Evening Janie," Aldon grinned. "A round of the mulled cider, if you please. Dan's good stuff."

Janie looked at them over with a smug little smile as she nodded. "Four ciders it is." Her eyes lingered, Tore thought, on him for just a moment before she headed into the back.

"The good stuff?" Cal was grinning at Aldon.

Aldon shrugged. "Dan owns the place. He makes all the cider – hard and otherwise – himself." He chuckled. "The good stuff is, understandably, not something I share with the kids."

So it was going to be that kind of evening. Tore relaxed, and took in his surroundings. The place was about half full. For a Friday night it was a lot quieter than any of the bars in Central would be, even so close to the holidays. There were a few couples, and then a mix of singles hanging out, chatting, playing pool or cards. Aldon hadn't lied. There were definitely more girls than guys in the mix. Especially tonight. _But then, Cassie told them I was being hijacked. _"So is Janie one of these hot single women I'm supposed to be meeting?" Tore asked Aldon with a grin.

"Only if you want your teeth knocked in twice," Aldon shook his head. "She's Dan's daughter, and she's engaged to Leon, the town blacksmith."

So Daddy and muscular fiancé. "Yeah, good to know." So why had she been looking at him?

He found out why when she brought their hard cider back, steaming in large mugs. "Here you go, fellas. So, you're Tore?" She asked him straight up.  
"Yeah, I am," he nodded.

"Good. The girls wanted to know which one of you was the single one," Janie nodded in the direction of the pool table. Four or five women were looking their direction, and giggled. "They had a bet going it was you."

"How could they tell?" Should he feel insulted they could tell he was the guy who hadn't found the right girl yet? _Or the one the right girl didn't want. _

"Oh, we have our ways. Enjoy!" Janie headed over to another table.

Aldon shook his head. "Meaning they all know full well who Will and I are, and our wives. I bet some of them forgot Cassie told them you're the dark haired one."

Tore felt a little foolish. "That makes sense." He was the only dark haired guy in the group. Cal was the lesser-known factor. He'd never been to Resembool before. "I hope they're not disappointed."

Cal laughed and took a long drink. "Damn that is the good stuff! Given the looks on their faces, buddy, I doubt they're disappointed."

The women kept glancing in their direction.

"You really shouldn't keep them waiting," Will agreed with a nod.

Now he really felt like a piece of meat on display, but Tore wasn't particularly bothered by that, he realized. He leaned back casually and took a drink. The drink warmed and relaxed him. "Oh yes I should," he grinned. "That's exactly how the game is played."

* * *

"So do you think they're having fun?" Edward asked as he lay sprawled out on one of the couches in front of the roaring fire. The house was surprisingly quiet. Cassie had taken her crew home, all the little ones were down for the night, and most of the other kids asleep or at least quietly in their rooms. There was no one left but the adults who hadn't gone to the pub. Not that that wasn't a decent sized crowd considering.

"Probably," Franz chuckled. He sat with his arm around Sara's shoulders on the end of the same couch.

"Almost certainly," Ethan agreed. He and Lia were cuddled up on another couch.

Alphonse, as closely snuggling with Elicia, took up the rest of said couch. "At least as much as you can have in someplace as tame as Resembool."

"You boys sound like you wish you'd gone with them," Winry chuckled as she brought around servings of tea, cocoa, and coffee.

"What for?" Ethan grinned. "Walk a few miles in the cold and dark for drinks and miss out on an evening with my favorite girl?"

Lia chuckled as she took her cocoa. "I knew I had you well trained."

Edward knew Al had stayed for the same reason he had; the guys didn't really want them tagging along. They would never have objected, but their sons would enjoy themselves more without their fathers around. Besides, he knew full well the plan was mostly for Cal and Tore's benefits. They both needed a break. "That's a pretty good excuse," Ed agreed, smirking up at his wife. "I know better than to slip my leash."

"Very funny," Winry chuckled as she finished with the drinks and joined him on the couch. Gracia, Ren, and Alyse made up the rest of the evening party, in the comfiest of the arm chairs. "If you actually had one, you'd chew right through it."

"Well, yeah probably," Ed admitted, kissing her and sliding his arm comfortably around his wife's waist. "So that makes this better right? I stay willingly."

"Yeah," Al chuckled. "It only took you how long to sit and stay?"

Ed wasn't about to get into that argument. "I learn fast," he smirked back. "That just doesn't always mean I have the luxury of following commands."

"They're suggestions anyway," Winry assured him with a return kiss on the cheek.

"That's a relief," Ed smiled. He knew what Winry meant. They had cleared the air of that set of disagreements long ago. And now… well he didn't ever really want to wander away from his heart; the stable center of his life. Though he had also learned over the years that agreeing with Winry definitely made life easier!

* * *

The eyes across from his were definitely hazel. Tore knew that because when he'd first seen them he could have sworn they were green, then brown, and now they looked almost blue. As he looked down his pool cue, they distracted him, hovering above the ball, light brown hair falling across one of those eyes. They made it hard to focus. "No fair," he chuckled. "How am I supposed to aim with you distracting me?"

"If you're good enough, you won't be distracted," Vivi chuckled, winking at him. Vivian, but she seemed to like her first name about as much as Tore liked his.

Well now he had to prove it didn't he? Tore tried to ignore her expressive face and focus on the cue ball. "You may be underestimating your distraction ability," he grinned. _Well here we go._ He shot, and watched as the ball smacked the eight which bounced once, twice….. and slipped into the pocket. "Or not!"

"That was great!" Vivi laughed, clapping. "You're really good at this."

"Well I've had a lot of practice," Tore shrugged, but tried to be gracious. "You did really well too." She had only lost by two balls.

"I need more interesting hobbies," she smiled.

"All you do is play pool?" Tore asked, lightly teasing. Vivi was the most interesting girl he'd talked to in a while. Not that the others weren't nice, but of the six he had met that evening, only two of them had really caught his attention, or found him interesting enough in return to do more than have conversations. Though it had felt good to flirt, however innocently.

"Well not all," Vivi shook her head. "But it's about all there is to do with friends on a Friday night around here."

"Really?" Tore could see that there wasn't a lot to do around here, but he didn't get bored easily.

"Well… mostly." She was blushing now. Wow… blushing. When was the last time he'd seen a girl blush at the idea of intimate relations?

Tore chuckled softly. "Ah… right. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, it's okay," she smiled. "I'm not offended. It's…sort of true after all."

For some, though clearly not for her. "Still, I should have been more considerate," Tore chuckled. "If I may, I'll blame the cider." He'd had a pretty good buzz going all evening.

"Dan's cider is pretty potent," Vivi agreed.

"Hey there," Cal interrupted as he stepped up. "Sorry to cut you off, but it's time to get going."

"Already?" Tore glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven. Late, but not too late.

"The snow's falling harder," Cal replied apologetically. "There's a couple more inches on the ground than when we left."

Then it was definitely time to get back while they could. Tore turned to Vivi. "Well, thanks for the game." It was then he realized the other girls had left. "It was really great talking to you."

"Yeah, me too," she smiled. "How long will you be in town?"

"A couple more weeks," Tore replied. He really didn't want to end tonight. Not yet. "You wanna meet me here for another game?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I have some things to do this weekend but… how's Monday?"

"Monday's great."

Cal didn't start snickering until they were on the road back towards the Elrics' house. "Well that didn't take you long. Haven't lost your touch have you?"

Tore was grateful for the darkness. His cheeks felt warm against the snow-chill. He shrugged and chuckled. "It's kind of hard to miss when you have six single women who _want_ to flirt with you." Not that he'd ever had trouble getting a date. It had just been… a long time.

Aldon chuckled. "Well you certainly hit it off with Vivian. A date on Monday eh?"

"All right," Tore snorted. "Did you old dogs do anything other than watch me in action all night?" And play a few games of pool.

Cal shrugged. "I didn't come to flirt. I came to drink."

Will chortled. "You do that well enough. No wonder I actually won the last couple of games."

"Nah, I just let you," Cal countered. "I was feeling generous. I play better after a drink or two."

"Well then thanks for the generosity," Will shook his head in amusement. "I'll make sure to mention your magnanimous generosity when the tale is recounted later."

Cal tossed an arm around Will's shoulder. "If you can use words like magnanimous generosity at this hour… you did not have enough to drink tonight."

"One fool's opinion," Will shoved him off playfully.

Cal gave him a nudge back with his shoulder, and in a moment they were wrestling in the snow.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a good night," Tore chuckled to Aldon.

"Everyone needs a break every once in a while," Aldon smiled. "Even from the ones we love. A change of venue is good. Cal needs to let off some nerves or he's going to pop before Alyse does."

That was one way of putting it. Tore could agree though. His friend had been wound tighter than a watch for weeks, much as he tried not to show it, especially around Alyse. "Well he's sure feeling loose now."

Aldon nodded. "And you had a good time right?"

"I did," Tore agreed. "I feel… well I feel more like me again I guess, strange as that sounds."

"Well you had no warning with Dare," Aldon started walking again as Will and Cal staggered out of the snow laughing. "Parenthood is a huge change even when you know it's coming."

"That's for sure." Tore moved forward. "It was like I suddenly had someone else's life, all at once, even though it was still technically mine. I mean, Dare's a good kid, I just…" He felt guilty even thinking he might sound like he didn't want him around all the time.

"Don't worry. I get it," Aldon smiled. "We all do."

Tore watched the two still goofing off in front of them, and smiled. "And believe me, I'm grateful."


	7. Chapter 7

**December 20****th****, 1967**

"Where did it all come from?" Alyse couldn't help gasping in surprise and pleasure when she looked out the white-coated window.

"The sky," Cal suggested, peering out from behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. "It was coming down pretty good by the time we got home. Apparently it just felt like continuing all night."

It was still snowing rather hard, Alyse noted. There were several inches on the ground at least, maybe a foot! "Well it's beautiful," she smiled. "There's a lot of it!" Fat flakes fell thick and fast.

"Well you can stand here and admire it all day, or join the rest of us for breakfast," Cal chuckled. "Unless you're not hungry."

A cruel suggestion; Alyse couldn't remember the last time she _hadn't_ been hungry! And the tenant in her belly was making quite a ruckus already that morning. "Of course we're hungry," she admitted, giving him a mock-glare over her shoulder. "And as soon as I'm dressed in something other than this tent of a nightgown, I'll go downstairs in public."

"They're just family," Cal smiled. "Does that really count as public?"

"Given how large our family is, yes!" Alyse retorted. She had no intention of going downstairs anything less than presentable.

Cal laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well then you'd better get dressed. I've been able to smell breakfast cooking for fifteen minutes now. Need some help?"

A question she would have snorted at a few months ago; Alyse sighed and nodded. "Please?" By now, even getting dressed was a balancing act. She could barely reach her feet to deal with socks or shoes. Pants were just as difficult, but it was too cold – in her opinion – for dresses.

It only took a few minutes to get into something comfortable; jeans and a warm lavender and white splotched top. As sore as her ankles were lately, she forwent anything constricting, but put on her roomiest thick wool socks.

"You look cute," Cal grinned when she was done, pulling her in close for a surprisingly gentle kiss. She noted with a sniff that his breath smelled of fresh toothpaste.

Alyse smiled. "Well I'm glad someone thinks so. Did you have a good time last night?" she asked as they headed for the door. She had fallen asleep before the guys got home and, in what had been a rarity recently, slept fairly hard all night without disturbance.

Cal slipped his right arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, we had a good time; played some pool, hung out. Resembool's quiet compared to Central, but it was definitely one of the cleanest pubs I've been in."

"Well I'm glad to know you had a clean and uneventful evening," Alyse teased. Not that she really expected anything in someplace like out here or even really in Central. She never doubted Cal's loyalty. That didn't mean she would have been surprised if he came home a little drunk every once in a while. Though it didn't happen often at all. "Though I'm almost hurt you managed to have fun without me around."

"Who said it was fun?" Cal asked.

"You said it was a good time," Alyse poked him with one finger. "That implies you had fun."

"See, I thought fun was something I had with you in the bedroom," Cal murmured, bending over her ear.

Alyse paused and tried not to wince as the baby thumped her hard in the side. It was followed almost immediately by tightening. "Yeah well, all that fun we had doesn't lead to a good time all the time," she smiled through it.

Cal seemed to notice anyway. His expression turned sympathetic, and slightly guilty. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be," Alyse sighed and smiled again, more easily as the discomfort eased. "It will all be worth it soon." When they could hold their little one in their arms, as parents, Alyse knew she would feel a lot better about the discomfort, the lack of sleep… the weight gain.

"Yeah," Cal looked slightly reassured. "It will."

Breakfast turned out to be simple – at least for an Elric family gathering: steaming hot oatmeal with the options of berries, honey, or maple syrup to put in it; bacon, and orange juice or milk. Alyse tried not to feel particularly self-conscious as she helped herself to seconds on both oatmeal and bacon.

By the time she finished, Aldon had arrived with all five of the boys in tow, and all of the kids – and most of the adults – were enraptured watching the snow.

"Where's Cassie?" Uncle Edward asked.

"Enjoying a quiet girls-in morning," Aldon snickered. "I think she just really wanted us all out of the house for a bit."

"I can't imagine why," Alyse's mother laughed. Elicia shook her head. "After all, there's nothing more fun than a house full of rambunctious boys on a snowy day."

"Sure there is," Aunt Winry grinned wickedly. "A house where all the rambunctious boys are out in the snow."

Uncle Edward laughed. "Well then, maybe _all_ of us should be out in the snow."

"Just what did you have in mind, Dad?" Ethan asked.

Uncle Edward's grin widened. "I think it's time for a good old fashioned snow ball fight!"

That announcement was met with a rousing chorus of shouts and grins and agreement. Alyse watched as the kids scrambled frantically for coats and hats if they didn't have them already. Even Coran – who didn't look nearly as rambunctious as his younger brothers – had a small smile as he waited for all the younger cousins to be ready to go.

Most of the adults were also getting suited up. Alyse felt a twinge of jealousy. She wanted to have some fun too! Wait, why not? "Count me in!" she said as she stood up from her chair.

"What?" Cal looked dumbfounded. "'Lyse is that a good idea? You could go into labor!"

She felt only mildly guilty as she gave him a wicked grin in return. "Isn't that sort of the idea?" She had made full term, who cared if she made it to her due date? She wanted the kid out! And she desperately wanted to have some fun.

Cal's hesitation turned into a resigned sigh. "All right. I'll get your coat and boots. Just be careful okay?"

"What?" Alyse kissed his cheek. "You're not going to come along and protect me from projectile weapons?"

The horrified look on her husband's face at her choice of words was priceless.

* * *

This wasn't just a snowball fight, Edward realized quickly. It was snow ball warfare! It only took a few minutes of general chaos before the combatants formed two teams and started using strategy. The lines formed quickly, though along surprising lines as none of the adults were in charge of the teams. Getting into the spirit of things, Trisha and Coran each took over a team that became a mix and match of kids and adults, siblings and cousins. They seemed evenly matched, if sometimes oddly chosen. Even the little kids got in on it though as both sides built up huge snow fortresses – often fortified by alchemy – and built up huge piles of snowballs for what looked like it was about to become a two way trench war.

"You know, I thought we were done with this a few years ago," Ed snickered to Cal, Aldon, and Franz, who had all been chosen – like him – for Trisha's team. He glanced over the wall, where he could see Winry smirking at him on Coran's. He just knew he was in for a few snowballs to the head from his wife if he wasn't careful. She had deadly aim! The first volley had already been huge.

Cal, who was using his alchemy to make the wall hard and slick so that no one would attempt to climb their little five-foot barrier, laughed. "Yeah, though I think if we'd gotten into a real snow war with them, we probably would have lost."

"Good point." The Drachmans had seemed to find Amestrian winters relatively warm. Ed watched as even Gracia and Alyse got into the act, making snowballs with well-gloved hands. Almost everyone was involved save Cassie, who had finally shown up and was keeping an eye on the littlest ones, where were bundled up too and, for the moment, watching from the porch and playing with handfuls of snow of their own.

The second volley of snowballs took out several people on both sides. The third was not quite as deadly. Alchemy was forbidden in the actual projecting of the snowballs, and that evened the playing field somewhat, though anyone with experience had an advantage. Still, a careless moment could get you knocked out, as Will discovered when one of Ed's shots smacked him in the back of the head when he was talking to Ren behind the other wall.

Soon the teams – which had started with about eleven people each, dwindled to five on each side. Trisha's team still contained Trisha, Ed, Urey, Cal, and Alyse – who was safely behind her husband making snowballs as fast as she could. The 'enemy' contained Coran, Sara, Al, Ethan, and Tore.

"I think the enemy has the advantage," Trisha commented grimly.

It was all Ed could do not to laugh. She looked so much like her mother with that determined expression. "They have more mobility, and more experience," he agreed. "So we should go for more unconventional tactics."

"Like what?" Trisha looked curious.

Ed smirked. "How about shock factor?" It took a little ingenuity, and alchemy, but before long their pile of snowballs looked more like a pile of food, even though they were still made of snow.

"That's not fair," Alyse chuckled. "Now they look too tasty to throw, Uncle Edward!"

"She's right!" Urey agreed.

"Sorry," Ed replied. "They're ammunition."

The plot worked almost as planned. The shock of falling food caused enough of a distraction that took out Ethan and Coran.

"Well I was getting pretty hungry," Ethan admitted as he bit happily into a snow hamburger. "Hey Dad, needs salt!"

"And meat," Ed retorted as Ethan and Coran retreated to the wraparound porch, where most of the family spectators remained, though several folks had gone inside. Their two walls straddled the drive up from the road to the house, which made a good natural barrier.

Alphonse, Sara, and Tore rallied with a rain of snowballs that, despite his skills, finally managed to snag Ed in the face when they all aimed at him from different directions. Laughing, he retreated with good nature to watch the rest of the fight.

Urey went out next, leave just Cal, Trisha, and Alyse to face the three alchemists. From there it got…. Snowy. A flurry of snowballs like Ed had never seen as they pounded and pelted each other. Trisha fell to her snowy _death_, then Tore took one in the face, and Cal took one to the chest protecting Alyse, still huddled down below the wall making more snowballs. Which left Sara and Alphonse still on the other side, and apparently they had forgotten about their last opponent.

"All right" Sara hi-fived her uncle as they stood up. "We did it! We-"

Two snowballs simultaneously smacked into the two who celebrated too early.

"Darn it!" Al laughed, wiping snow out from the collar of his jacket. "Who knew they had a sniper!"

"It's dangerous to forget me," Alyse grinned as she waded through the snow and they all met back up on the porch. "That was fun!"

"And you're the winner," Cal grinned, kissing her. "And you're freezing!"

"Actually I feel nice and warm," Alyse replied. "But I would like to get someplace I can put my feet up."

There were hot drinks inside for everyone and Ed was grateful for the roaring fire. The movement had kept him warm and limber, but standing around had made his ports start to ache. "That was fun," Winry sidled up to him. "I didn't manage to hit you though."

"For once," Ed laughed, slipping his flesh arm around her waist as he sipped hot chocolate. "I'm getting better at dodging your throws."

"Well I am a bit out of practice," Winry pointed out. "Next time you can expect one right in the face."

"You mean like this?" Ed pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. He didn't release her until they were both breathless.

"Well, that wasn't what I had in mind," Winry's eyes danced with enjoyment, "But I think I like that better."

**December 22****nd****, 1967**

"You know, this isn't quite how I expected to spend our date," Vivi chuckled as they strolled down the main street of Resembool, "But I think I kind of like it."

"Well I really appreciate it," Tore replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's not that I've been trying to put it off or anything I just… I just want this holiday to be special for him." He wanted his son to have a great Solstice holiday, even if he would probably not remember it in two years' time. "We can do something afterwards, I promise."

"Good," Vivi smiled. "Though I enjoy this. My big sister moved away after she got married, and I almost never see my nephews. It's sad. But they do seem to enjoy the presents I send them every year."

"Well you have good taste," Tore complimented. Despite the blizzard, as soon as the snow had cleared to more lightly falling he had refused to break his date with Vivi. Though he hadn't told the smirking guys at the house that shopping for his son was part of the reason he refused to miss the chance to trudge into town! The presents they had found so far were things he was sure Dare would like. "I think that's enough," he said as he stopped to breathe a moment. It was cold out here, and they'd hit the stores Vivi said had good children's presents. "Let's get someplace warm. Where would you like to have dinner?" It was on him, of course.

"Well there aren't a lot of places to eat out in Resembool," Vivi chuckled. "But I like Ray's Diner. It's not fancy, but it's really good."

"I prefer really good to fancy anyway," Tore chuckled, offering her his arm. "Let's go."

Vivi took his arm. "Why, thank you."

They walked back about halfway down the street and she led him off onto a side street. She looked pretty today, even wrapped up warm in a parka and scarf. Her cheeks flushed pink in the cold. Tore had learned a lot about her already that afternoon. She was kind, gentle, and definitely one of the more innocent girls he'd gone out with. Though that was oddly reassuring.

"Here we are," Vivi smiled as she led him in the door. "I'm sure you'll like it."

The diner was clean, well kept, mostly wooden interior, and really did look like a nice little restaurant. Tore pulled out a chair for Vivi before taking his own seat. They were immediately greeted by a tall, heavy-set man of middle age with a friendly smile and graying brown hair. "Well good afternoon, Vivi." He looked at Tore and grinned. "Ah, so this is the guy."

Tore couldn't help glancing over at her. Vivi blushed.

"Oh relax," the man laughed. "It's hard to keep anything a secret in a small town, and Vivi here's my wife's cousin. Besides, you've been in town before, Tore. I've seen you around. So just show my cuz here a good time and be a gentleman and we'll get along fine. I'm Dan, by the way."

"He's been very nice," Vivi replied, trying not to look mortified.

"Well great," Dan grinned. "So what can I get you two this evening?"

"Iced tea please, lemon, no sugar," Vivi ordered.

Tore hadn't seen her drunk much at the bar either. Definitely not the heavy party type. "Cola please."

"They'll be right out," Dan grinned as he turned and headed towards the back. "Hey, Helio! Customers!"

"Sorry," Vivi apologized quietly. "I didn't think he'd come out of the kitchen just to greet us himself."

"Oh it's all right." Tore was surprised to find he meant it. "The Elrics would probably have done something similar," he admitted, grinning.

Vivi looked relieved. "That's true." She didn't pick up the menu, but then, Tore figured she probably had it memorized.

"So," Tore picked up his own and smiled reassuringly at her. "What would you recommend?"

**December 23****rd****, 1967**

"Oh wow," Alphonse stared wide-eyed around the kitchen. There were no less than five different cooking stations going at once, one was lunch, the rest were treats for the holidays and anything that could be made and reheated for the Solstice celebration tomorrow. It smelled amazing! "I can't believe we have to wait to eat all this."

"Well you don't really think you could eat it all at once do you?" Elicia chuckled, glancing over her shoulder from where she and Gracia were working on pies. They were supervising Minxia, who was rolling out the pie crusts herself.

"I could!" Edward stuck his head into the kitchen area beside Al. "That looks absolutely fantastic."

"Well _you_ can't help," Winry turned and planted her finger in Ed's chest. "There won't be anything left for tomorrow!" Al noticed that Winry, Sara, and Trisha were in charge of the savory pies – meat and vegetable – for tomorrow's feast.

"Hey, beautiful," Ed flashed her one of his toothiest grins, "You can trust me."

"Around food?" Al dropped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on; some things never change, Ed. Let's give the gourmet chefs their space." Ren was making the stew clearly for that afternoon's lunch, and Cassie and Lia were in charge of the other desserts and a cheese pastry planned for tomorrow. Alyse was making bread, and something else involving dough, it looked like sweet rolls; tomorrow's breakfast probably. Everything was clearly in hand – an experienced eye could size it up in a few seconds. "Besides, tomorrow we get as much as we want."

Ed followed him without arguing. He just shrugged, still looking smug. "That's true. Besides, now's the perfect time to get things done while the ladies are distracted."

"Like what?" Al looked curiously at his brother.

Ed looked mildly sheepish. "I still need to wrap Winry's presents."

* * *

"Wow, they gave up easily," Elicia commented.

Winry watched Ed and Al saunter away just a little too casually. "Too easily," she replied as she turned back to the spinach and cheese pie she was working on. "They've got to be up to something."

"It's the holidays," Alyse commented as she started wrapping kneaded dough into twisted rolls. "Of course they're up to something. The pile of presents under the tree isn't nearly as big as I expect it to be by morning."

"You do have a point," Winry acknowledged. She hadn't actually noticed any under there with her name on them from Ed yet. There was more anticipation, she had noticed, being able to watch the pile grow as wrapped packages appeared under the tree over several days. "I haven't had a chance to finish all of my wrapping either."

"And do we get to know what you got Ed this year?" Elicia asked curiously.

Winry gave her a wicked little smirk and turned back to the food. "I don't think so. I'd rather not spoil the surprise in front of the kids."

"Mom!" Sara stared at her for a moment then started to laugh. "You know, I don't think I want to know what it is either. I just hope it's not embarrassing when it gets unwrapped in front of everyone tomorrow morning."

* * *

Tore set his sleeping son down in the portable crib in his room very quietly and gently. _Stay asleep kiddo. I'm never going to get your presents wrapped at this rate. _He had been lucky to get them bought. It had taken forever to figure out what to get the kid. After all, he barely knew him. Winry had assured him repeatedly that most little kids liked the majority of toys made for their age group. He just hoped she was right. The presents Vivi had helped him pick out certainly seemed perfect.

Dare shifted slightly, but slept soundly. There was nothing like a good mid-morning nap! Tore grabbed his packages and slipped out of the room. Now to find a place to wrap presents for people without being spotted! At least by the people he had gifts for. He was glad no one expected gifts from _everyone._ Very few people in the family could have afforded it.

Tore hoped the gifts he had picked out were appropriate. He'd found something for Fullmetal, and Winry of course. They had been such an enormous help with Dare, on top of always having been there for him. He'd gotten Cal a present and something for both Cal and Alyse. It had just felt too weird to try and find something just for her. Then there were a few things that had reminded him of various other people.

The room that had been designated as the wrapping room – the craft and project room otherwise – was mostly empty. Tore closed the door and left the little hanger on the knob that had been devised to denote occupancy. Anyone who wanted in would need to knock.

Not that Tore was in there more than five minutes before someone chose to knock at the door. "Who is it?" Tore called out.

"It's Cal."

Well he had good timing. Tore was glad he had started with Cal and Alyse's presents. Those, at least, were wrapped. "It's Tore, come on in."

The door opened and Cal came in with a couple of bags. "Looks like I'm not the only last-minute wrapper around here."

"I think more of us are then aren't," Tore pointed out with a chuckle. The room had been busy all morning, or he would have tried to get in earlier. "Though Dare was having a clingy morning, and I really want him to be surprised."

"I doubt he even understands what's going on," Cal replied as he set his bags down on the other large table. "Though he seems to be having a good time."

"He has tons of people to play with him and is entranced with the decorations and the snow," Tore smiled. "What kid wouldn't be having a great time?"

"Good point," Cal chuckled as he started pulling out presents – mostly for Alyse, Tore guessed when he saw clothes. "What about you? You were gone pretty late last night."

"It takes a while to trudge home in this weather," Tore commented. It hadn't been _that_ late.

Cal snickered. "So is she anything more than a good time?"

Good time huh? Tore shrugged as he started wrapping a stuffed puppy dog. "So far she's a cola and conversation."

"You haven't even kissed her?"

"She's not the fast moving type. Maybe next time," Tore grinned. "She's nice."

Cal seemed to have forgotten about wrapping anything. He'd turned around and was looking intently at Tore, as if trying to figure him out. "But you can't imagine sleeping with her?"  
"I can_ imagine_ sleeping with just about any woman. But that doesn't make it a good idea." Cecilia had been a disaster from the word 'hi.' If Tore had been smart, he'd have realized it wasn't just_ him_ she was in love with…he could have been almost any guy if he'd given her the time of day and a wedding vow.

"Well at least you're still you," Cal chuckled, though not cruelly. "Though I guess I'd be more worried if you'd already managed to talk her into bed."

"I'm trying to get back into the whole relationship thing _slowly,_" Tore nodded. "Somehow I don't think sleeping with pretty virgins I'm not likely to see again will help with that." No matter how pretty, or how long he'd been celibate.

"Smart move."

"You think so?" Tore looked over at Cal. After all the time he'd known him, he'd never know Cal to be one to caution _against_ sex. Of course, maybe Alyse was a stronger influence than he'd realized.

"Yeah I know, crazy huh?" Cal replied. "But you're right. I mean, you're already doing better than I did, moving on I mean, and you've got Dare to think about. I don't know that I could have handled that in your position. Heck, I'd probably have one warped dysfunctional grown kid who hates me. You… well you're a better man than I was at your age."

Tore wondered how much it cost his friend to say that. He chuckled. "Wow, that sounded almost like sage wisdom," he teased. "I'll take it as a compliment. Though I wouldn't mention that idea to your wife."

"Yeah," Cal laughed. "She's convinced I'm going to be a natural at this whole parenthood thing."

Tore didn't have to ask if Cal agreed. He knew better. He shrugged. "Well if_ I_ can do it, I'm sure you can." And Cal had someone to share the responsibilities with; someone to share every long night, sick bed worry, and smile. Suddenly it struck Tore; he wasn't looking for a casual girlfriend… he was looking for a girl who would also be Dare's mother. That made it an entirely different game.

Cal nodded and turned back to his wrapping. "I hope so. It's not much longer till I find out."

**December 24****th****, 1967**

There was nothing Edward could imagine enjoying more than a festive holiday with every single member of the family – and extended family – in attendance. The falling snow, roaring fire, sparkling tree decorations; the scent of sweet rolls and warming pies and stews, a cup of freshly brewed coffee, and the excited chatter and exclamations of delight amidst the rustle of wrappings as everyone opened their gifts.

Winry loved the new custom-made tool rack Ed and Aldon had designed and built, as well as the selection of new – and expensive – auto-mail tools Ed had particularly ordered out of her favorite catalog, knowing that as much as Winry loved those things, she rarely indulged in them for herself. There were plenty of more feminine presents – from him and other family members – like clothing and jewelry and books, but he always had the feeling it was little things – like those new types of auto-mail screws she hadn't had a chance to experiment with – that his wife still loved most.

It was the chaos of memorable moments; laughing cousins, tender hugs, and romantic kisses, all together. Ed watched Alyse thank Cal for a particularly lovely neck scarf. Gracia beamed at a present of new quilting scraps from Elicia and Alphonse. All the kids just gushed regularly over the pile of stuff that always accumulated for kids at holidays.

Perhaps the most impressive swath of gift-giving however, was the fact that _every single_ family member got something made with Lia's impressive knitting skills. Good enough to be professionally made – and better than factory – Ed knew quite well how warm and comfortable her work was. Ethan had been swathed from head-to-toe in her work every winter since college it seemed. Ed had a pair of winter gloves she had given him a few years ago. This year, everyone got something useful; be it a hat, mittens, gloves, scarves, socks, sweaters, blankets; all sorts of things.

"Where did you find the time?" Cassie looked impressed.

"I've been working on them all since before the twins were born," Lia admitted with a chuckle. "And then once I got back to work, in the evenings, and even on my work breaks. Knitting is very therapeutic on grading days."

"I'll bet," Ren chuckled.

"Well it's all lovely," Winry smiled, still looking at the warm scarf of ever shifting colors of pale blues and purples that changed from one to the other with surprisingly subtle shading. Ed was rather fond of his new sweater; it was a rich dark red.

"And just what everyone needed," Gracia was admiring the finely-knit green gloves she had received that purposefully lacked finger tips so she could work on her crafts and still keep her hands warmer.

Lia looked pleased, and a little embarrassed, by the praise. Even the kids seemed to like their functional knit presents. They were in favorite colors and all sorts of fun and interesting patterns. "Thanks. I tried."

"And succeeded," Ethan kissed her, only a good grip keeping Eamon from sliding off his lap as his son giggled. Sitting on the floor between her parents' knees, Lily giggled and grabbed at her brother's feet.

"I guess it's time to serve breakfast," Winry smiled, moving to stand up.

Ed reached out and grabbed her hand. "Not this morning. I've got it."

Winry looked up at him in surprise, then smiled. "Oh really?"

"Well of course," Ed kissed her cheek. "I can't let you work yourself to exhaustion just to keep me fed on a holiday." He winked as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Relax okay?"

Winry leaned back. "Sounds good to me."

As Ed had rather expected, the cue was picked up as Ethan, and most of the guys got up and headed for the kitchen, leaving their wives, mothers, and sisters to sit and enjoy themselves.

"I wouldn't mind being waited on like this more often," Sara admitted with a chuckle when Franz brought her sweet rolls and coffee.

Ed gave Winry her breakfast before fetching his own. "And you?" he asked curiously.

"I certainly don't mind it," Winry agreed, smiling. "Though I'm pretty used to it."

"Good." Ed kissed her again. "Then I'm doing things right. Happy holidays."


	8. Chapter 8

**January 2****nd****, 1968**

Dawn light crept in through the windows of the bedroom as Alyse opened her eyes. The house was, despite the number of occupants, almost completely quiet. So... what had awoken her? Hands went instinctively to her belly. Inside, the baby was wriggling energetically. _So it was you. Are you ever going to let me sleep? Lately you're so- _

Under her hands, she felt the subtle contraction of her belly, as he had for the past several days on and off. This one was tighter though. _Okay, stop moving will you? You're making things a little uncomfortable. _The contraction eased again quickly, and Alyse relaxed against the pile of pillows that were the only way she could sleep on a bed anymore.

Beside her, Cal was still out cold, breathing deeply as he lay on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow. _At least one of us still gets sleep. _

Alyse rolled onto her other side and slowly stroked the side of her belly. Often it calmed the baby, and when there was less movement, the fake-labor contractions always stopped. She was just getting so tired of them! And it didn't seem to be working this morning.

The baby kept wiggling, and her belly tightened again. Alyse let out a short gasp. Owww! What was that? Was that the real thing? Maybe... if she was amazingly lucky. Wait... how long had that been? It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. Alyse tried to calm her suddenly fluttering heart. Was this finally it? _Relax. _

_Count. No reason to wake anyone up and freak them out if this is going to be a false alarm. _With the entire family in residence, that would be pretty embarrassing!

She waited. Two minutes later the next contraction came, and with it, a slightly warm, wet feeling on her legs. "Ahhoooouuuuch... _Calvin... wake up_!"

* * *

_ I am not going to panic, I am not going to panic. _Cal forced himself to remain in the chair by Alyse's bedside. After being sent running for Ren, Cal hadn't had a single calm feeling or even time to feel excitement. It didn't matter what they had been told; or what he had read, or how they had prepared for this... he didn't think he could take seeing Alyse in pain. He'd barely been awake an hour... and it felt like an eternity. "You okay?" he asked weakly as her death-grip on his hand lessened. Presumably, that meant the contraction was over.

"What do you think?" Alyse asked shortly, taking a long deep breath. "It hurts."

"Well you're doing fine," Ren assured them both with a smile. Or at least, Cal suspected she was supposed to be reassuring. He wasn't sure he agreed. "In fact, things are moving along fairly quickly."

"Oh?" That was the first good news Cal had heard so far. Other than that Alyse was not in any kind of danger... yet.

"That's good," Alyse smiled briefly. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Well it's only an estimate," Ren stood and came around to the side. "But if you keep going at about the same pace, it should only be another six to eight hours."

Alyse seemed to take that news with relative calm for a woman in pain. Cal couldn't help staring at Ren. "Eight hours is quick?"

"This is a delivery, not a horse race," Ren replied primly. "Every one of them is different. Given that most can take anywhere from twelve to twenty-four or more hours? Yes, this is definitely one of the faster ones so far. Which is probably why the contractions are more intense."

"And here I thought I was just a wimp," Alyse replied.

"You're not a wimp," Cal assured her, stroking her hand and feeling utterly useless. There was nothing he could do to make this easier. Alchemist as he was, he was an utter failure at any but the very most rudimentary of healing alchemical techniques. He'd managed to heal a paper cut once, maybe a couple of bruises. Ethan had explained the technique he had used to help Lia get through the birth of their twins... but Cal had barely understood it. The application just required a type of alchemy that seemed utterly foreign to his way of thinking and practice had yielded pathetic results. "You're holding up really well."

"For someone who doesn't have much experience dealing with pain?" Alyse asked.

"For anyone." Okay... so that might be a bit of a lie. He wasn't sure. But the gasping and whimpering and occasional mild expletives were the most complaining he'd ever heard out of his wife. Cal was used to State Alchemists and soldiers... mostly men, and anyway they were people who tended to take their pain silently unless they were critically wounded, and sometimes even then. Somehow, a scared, wounded soldier seemed tougher than his slim, beautiful Alyse.

"Thank you." Alyse only looked half convinced, but she seemed to appreciate his efforts. "At least that means this won't go on forever," she looked back at Ren. "I knew it was going to hurt, but this is... not what I expected."

"It rarely is," Ren nodded. "Though I hate to tell you, it will almost certainly get more uncomfortable before it gets less so."

Alyse looked resigned.

Cal swallowed. _That's what I'm afraid of._

* * *

Winry watched as several of the kids sat around the dining table working on various projects and crafts, most of which had been holiday presents a few days before. The snow had continued to heap up enough that playing outside had lost its charm after several snowy days. It was also a good way to keep them out of the way.

"Why is Aunt Alyse shouting?" Minxia asked, looking up sharply as a muffled cry came from upstairs.

"She's having her baby." Winry reminded her gently.

"Is it that painful?"Trisha asked, wincing. "I don't remember Mom screaming like that when she had James."

"It can be." Winry answered.

"So why do it?" Minxia grimaced as she looked down at the paper flowers on which she was gluing glitter.

"Why don't you ask your mother that question?" Winry suggested with a small smirk. With a doctor for a mother – and one expecting her third – Minxia ought to understand that one if she gave it a moment's though.

"Oh... nevermind." Minxia looked embarrassed.

"It's taking a long time." Ian groused.

"Not so long." Reichart, working on a sketch with his new set of colored pencils, looked up distractedly. "I wish I was upstairs helping."

"Maybe another time," Winry soothed. Alyse was a particular and private person. Very few people had been allowed in the room. Cal, Ren, Ethan, Cassie, and Elicia were the extent of that list. Ethan had admitted he hadn't been allowed anywhere near the examination end of things at all so far. Alyse had been far too shy to let her cousin look down there, even if it was one of his jobs. "Too many midwives is worse than too many cooks."

Reichart laughed. "In this family, I don't think there's any such thing as too many cooks."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Coran commented as he followed Edward and some of the others outside.

"There's no better weather for training," Ed grinned, breathing deeply in the cold air as they trudged in the snow out to a good spot beside the house. "Toughens you up, and being able to fight in the snow is an important skill. It helps you learn to adapt to a less familiar environment as well." And it got them out of the house, and out from underfoot. He, Alphonse, Coran, Urey, Sara, Franz, Trisha, Aldon, Will, and Tore had all come out for a little exercise. Ed was glad they had an even number, and they wouldn't be sparring with alchemy, so it didn't matter that they weren't all alchemists. "We'll start with a good warm up. Stretch out, you're going to need it." Calisthenics, then a nice run in the snow before they got down to it would be good for everyone. Ed was sure no one would be feeling stir crazy by the end of this.

"Just promise not to kill us," Aldon quipped, though like the others he started warming up. Ed suspected he had come along mostly just to get out of the way.

"Not up for it Uncle Aldon?" Trisha asked with a laugh as she did a cartwheel in the snow. Ed wasn't surprised his active granddaughter had gotten bored with sitting inside for very long.

"After the holiday we've had?" Aldon laughed. "You don't think I'm out here for fun do you?"

Ed didn't have to ask if that was the reasoning for more than one of them. Half of his own motivation – aside from getting out of the way for a while – was the need for a good hard workout. "Of course you're out here for fun," he retorted.

"Speak for yourself, Dad," Aldon snorted.

"All right," Ed grinned and finished his last stretch. "I will. And the first thing I'd like to say is drop and give me twenty."

Aldon stared at him a moment, then shook his head. "I asked for that."

"Yeah, you did," Sara grinned. "Come on, let's go already."

Ed chuckled as he led the way down the recently shoveled drive to the road. At least there were cart tracks that were good for running in. Otherwise the snow would have been too deep. He didn't plan to make it too long of a run. In the snow and cold, a mile or two would be more than sufficient. Ed had no intention of setting a difficult pace either. He didn't want to lose anyone today!

Al fell into stride beside him not too far down the lane. "This was a good idea," he grinned; breath fogging in the air only briefly before he left it behind. "Things were getting pretty tense around the house."

"We all need some time to expend energy, and give your daughter some privacy," Ed grinned. "Then at least we all have a plausible alibi for having not heard her cries of agony."

Al winced, though he didn't look too upset. "Yeah, I think Alyse will prefer it that way. I know Elicia did."

"Winry would have preferred it given the option," Ed replied. Only Aldon out of their three kids had been born in the peace and privacy of their home. Sara's arrival in the infirmary up at Briggs might have been the least private. "That's why I figured Alyse would rather we not hang around."

"I just hope she doesn't have a tough time," Al agreed. Then he laughed. "Or we'll be out here all afternoon!"

* * *

The room felt too warm; Cal's head swam and his hand had gone numb from Alyse's repeated tight-gripped squeezes, her nails digging into his flesh every couple of minutes. Oh well, numb was better than the pain.

Cal tried to ignore the twinges of nausea that stirred in his stomach. He'd always considered himself pretty tough, but the pained look on Alyse's face; the sweat, the pink her cheeks turned from strain at each contraction… he had to fight not to cry or lose his stomach. It didn't help that she let out a little yelp every time one of them hit.

He had lost complete track of time. People came in and left, but his whole world had narrowed to Alyse's pain, and an ill feeling that crept toward an unrealistic dread that something was going to go horribly wrong. A feeling he didn't dare show.

"Well you're progressing," Ren commented, breaking Cal out of his tunnel-world. "And the position seems fine. Just a couple more centimeters."

"Which means?" Alyse asked, voice strained.

"A few more hours at most," Ren assured her with a pat on the shoulder. "Relax, and I'll go get you some more ice water." With that, she stepped out of the room, leaving Cal and Alyse entirely alone.

Cal gave Alyse's hand what he hoped was a reassuring pat. "You're doing great," he commented, trying to sound positive. His throat was dry.

"I'm so _tired_," Alyse looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this for another few _hours_!"

She sounded so helpless. Cal swallowed. "The way you are," he offered, feeling unhelpful. "Ren said you're doing great right? She wouldn't lie."

"Well I don't feel great," she mumbled.

Cal wasn't sure he liked this negative side of Alyse. He'd never seen it before. It was the hormones, he told himself. Hormones, stress, pain… she had the right to feel stressed out. He leaned over and kissed her sweat-beaded forehead. "I wish I could help." He had given up on trying the alchemy Ethan and Ren had demonstrated to help his wife. Medical alchemy was something at which he was totally inept.

Alyse sighed. "You are," she replied. "You're here."

Right now, that seemed like very little, but Cal wasn't going to start a fight. "I'm glad," he replied, smiling weakly.

The door opened again, and Cal looked up. It wasn't Ren yet, but Elicia. "Hi," she smiled. "I thought I'd come see how things were going."

Cal tried not to feel jealous as Alyse's relieved smile was immediate and bigger than it had been no matter what he said.

"Getting along," Alyse sighed, rubbing her belly. "I know Ren says we're moving fast, but it feels like it's taking forever."

Elicia chuckled and sat down on the other side of the bed, smiling and so relaxed. "I know exactly how you feel. Will sure took his sweet time."

"What about me?" Alyse asked.

Elicia pushed a stray lock of hair tenderly out of Alyse's face. "You couldn't _wait _to join us."

Alyse didn't need him here. Cal felt his stomach lurch again and stood, perhaps a bit abruptly, since both women looked up at him. "I ah… need to…"

"Oh, well go ahead," Elicia smiled, apparently assuming he meant he needed the restroom – which wasn't far from the truth. "I won't move until you come back."

Cal looked to Alyse, who nodded. "Go ahead. I'm pretty sure you're not going to miss anything but a couple of contractions." She looked irritated by the fact that that was all there was likely to be. She wouldn't give birth in the next few minutes.

Cal nodded. "Thanks. I'll be back." Well of course he'd be back. Had he sounded as dumb as he felt? Cal hurried out of the room. He _did _stop at the nearest bathroom. Relieving himself helped, and he took several deep breaths and drank a few handfuls of water. _Hold it together. All you have to do is sit there and hold her hand and in the end you'll have a baby. Alyse is doing all the work. Surely you can handle that much? _

But he wasn't really sure he could. Cal stared at his face in the mirror – a little gray, and very tired looking despite a full night's sleep. The few gray hairs he had started noticing among the sand – subtle as they were – seemed to stand out more starkly than ever. _What I wouldn't give for a drink right now. _Of course, that was impossible. There wasn't an alcoholic beverage to be had for at least a couple of miles, and Alyse would know. Her nose was so sensitive lately, and she'd disapprove. Besides, if it wasn't enough to get drunk on, it wasn't worth it.

He just stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to make himself go back for two minutes, then five. At ten he forced himself out of the bathroom, but his feet didn't carry him back down the hall immediately. He found the stairs, and down he went, heading for the living room – which was thankfully briefly empty save Gracia and Winry, who only looked up briefly and didn't stop him as he stepped out onto the back half of the porch, not even bothering with a coat. There was one recourse he could still take that would leave him his mental faculties.

Cal couldn't remember the last time, specifically, he'd had a smoke, but the moment the cigarette touched his lips, and a wash of calm seemed to carry through him as he inhaled and let it out again slowly… he felt better; and slightly embarrassed at how pathetic that made him feel. But maybe that was Alyse in his head talking…. Not him.

"I thought you quit."

Cal turned sharply. Sara stood there, bundled up warm, but her hair under her hat was damp, implying a recent shower. "Except under moments of extreme panic and stress, yes." If she wanted to scold, he didn't care. He was so close to falling apart, he was going to finish this thing. He had to pull himself together, however he could. He'd apologize to his wife later.

Sara gave him a curious look. "You'll be fine you know."

Was she serious? "I bailed out of the room."

"Aldon gets queasy and green and can't handle childbirth," Sara pointed out calmly. "But he's a fantastic father."

Cal wished that was all it was. "It's not that… I'm just afraid."

"Afraid you'll be like your Dad?" Sara hazarded a guess. "I really don't think that's possible, Cal. You're nothing like him."

That was the problem with being related – however distantly – to people who knew him well. "How can you be sure?"

"Because after everything you've told me about him, I really don't see much of him in you at all," Sara smiled.

Oh really? "So what of him do I have?" If she said not much, she must see something.

Sara laughed. "You're a stubborn ass sometimes."

Cal exhaled. "Well, I guess that's true." The cold was beginning to eat into him. Maybe he should have put on a coat. He looked out over the snow covered hills. There was something… calming about the empty whiteness of the winter landscape. He finished the last drag and snuffed the butt in the snow. "I should go back upstairs."

"Yeah, I'm sure Alyse is waiting for you," Sara nodded. "Though, do yourself a favor?"

"What's that?" Cal asked as he turned for the door.

"Brush your teeth before you go back in the delivery room."

Cal paused, then laughed. Some bit of tension went out of him. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Tore had briefly contemplated cancelling his next date with Vivi that night. After all, he wanted to be there for his friend. But Cal had given him an 'are you nuts?' smile and shoved him towards the door. "At least one of us should have some fun tonight," he had said.

"You seem distracted," Vivi chuckled over their cups of coffee.

Tore blinked, then shrugged and smiled. "Sorry. Well you know the Elrics. Alyse is having her baby right now."

Vivi's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. That's exciting. And you still came here?"

Tore chuckled. "Well I think she likes it better when there are fewer of us around. Less chaos is probably good right now."

"Well I'm glad you came," Vivi sipped her drink, "Especially with all this snow lately."

"Your smile warms me up fast enough," Tore winked.

Vivi blushed. "Has anyone ever told you you're a real flirt?"

"A few times," Tore admitted. It felt good to get a positive reaction though. "You don't seem to mind though."

"No, I don't mind," Vivi agreed. "You're much better at it than the guys around here."

Tore decided not to mention he had a lot more practice probably. That usually didn't go over well with girls. "I try," he smiled instead.

"And you succeed," Vivi chuckled. "So I think you deserve a little reward. You want to walk me home?" She stood and turned slowly, giving Tore a nice look at her skirted backside.

"I ah… sure," Tore stood up. "Here, let me get that," he ducked around and grabbed her coat.

"Why thank you," she chuckled as he helped her get the coat on, settling it on her shoulders. "Come on, let's go."

Tore left the tip on the table and followed, desperately curious if walking her home was the entire reward, or if he could expect something more. Not that he was expecting _too_ much.

Vivi slipped her gloved hand in his as they walked. It wasn't late, but it was already dark; one of those hazards of winter. The snow had slowed to a light wafting flurry that seemed to dance in the air more than land. "It's too bad you have to go back to Central in a few days," she finally spoke in the silence.

Tore glanced over at her. They were under a street-light, and she was looking in front of them, watching her feet, but looking shy, sweet… "Yeah," he agreed. "I like visiting Resembool. I don't get to do it very often though. My assignments have me all over the place. Or at least, they did. I haven't had any out-of-town work lately." Not with Dare. Tore knew Kane and Sara kept him in Central for that reason.

"I guess that's good, with your son and all," Vivi replied. "It would be really tough on him wouldn't it?"

Tore nodded. "It would." Where was she going with this? Did she want him to stay? She was cute, and he was enjoying himself, but a couple of dates wasn't much to build anything long-term off of. Or rather, Tore knew enough about himself to realize that he was having a nice time, but he wasn't falling for Vivi. "I'm lucky my superiors like me."

Vivi's hand tightened in his and she stopped moving.

Tore stopped too, waiting.

Vivi sighed, then smiled up at him, a little regretfully. "You are. I've had fun with you, this holiday, Tore. I'm sorry it has to end." She stretched up and kissed him softly.

Tore returned it, hugging Vivi gently in the dark. He wouldn't let himself go further; he could already feel the natural response inside him that any beautiful woman whose company he enjoyed. But it wouldn't be right to let himself go with it. He was leaving, and he wouldn't take advantage of a sweet, innocent woman like Vivi. When their lips parted he smiled, and let her go. "Me too. Good luck, Vivi. I wish you the best."

"You too," she smiled. "You're a really nice guy, Tore. I hope things work out for you too." She kissed his cheek one last time. "Well, this is my place."

"I guess this is good night then," Tore replied, letting her go.

"Guess so." With one last smile, Vivi headed up the walk and vanished in the door.

Tore sighed and turned, heading back down the street. He was glad they hadn't actually said good-bye. However unlikely anything was to come of this trip, at least when he came back they could be friends. It wasn't romance, but odd as it seemed, that was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still January 2****nd****, 1968**

"_Oh my god I'm never going to let you touch me again!" _Alyse wailed, for lack of anything better to scream, as agony ripped through her. Agony of the worst degree. There could be no worse pain it was possible to experience. Stinging tears flooded down her cheeks. "I can't…I can't do this anymore," she gasped, breathing deeply and trying to recover her cool. She felt almost immediately foolish. _Stupid hormones; stupid pain!_

Cal's ashen face didn't make her feel better. He looked ill, though she could tell he was trying his best to hide it. The façade had been slipping all day. He swallowed. "You can do it," he replied, throat dry and hoarse. "You're doing great."

"How is this great?" Alyse snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be supportive," Cal replied, looking stung.

"All right now," Ren spoke right over them, her voice calm but firm. "Just a few more pushes and you're finished. Focus, please."

Alyse felt her face flush though she was sure she was too red and sweaty for it to be noticeable. _What is wrong with me? _She didn't have time to think about it. Another contraction, more bearing down, pushing…pushing… breathe, remember to breathe… and done for a minute. "Damn it, that hurts!"

"I noticed," Cal's face looked odd, and Alyse had the brief presence of mind to look at the hand of his she held…and the deep red crescents her nails had dug in his hand in several places.

"I'm… oh wow…"

"Don't worry about it." Cal bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"I see a head," Ren commented, smiling as she stood up. Alyse could barely see her over her belly. "Almost there."

"You were saying that… an hour ago," Alyse panted.

"That is almost when dealing with babies," Ren replied, seemingly unfazed. Alyse couldn't imagine how Ren was looking forward to doing this for a third time! "Give another good push or two like that last one and you will have yourself one lovely little baby here shortly."

It sounded so much less painful when she said it that way. Alyse silently vowed to make it less pushing needed, not more. "Okay."

The vow lasted until the ripping agony hit once more. _Ohmygodohmygodohmy…_ "Aaaaah!" she cried out and collapsed against the pillows behind her. "No more!" she sobbed. _I'm such a wimp! How did I ever think I could do this? What if the baby never comes out? What if I…_

A small cry caught her attention. Alyse opened her eyes.

Ren stood by her feet, cradling a small squalling pink handful. The cord was cut and tied, and Ren was smiling, first at the child, then at her. "Good work! You have a gorgeous little girl."

A girl… her baby was a girl. Alyse felt herself begin to relax a little more; from exhaustion mostly. It was over… at least, the worst of it. And now that squalling, beautiful baby girl was here and hers! No, theirs. Alyse looked up at Cal. Words died on her lips as she saw his expression. He was… crying? "Calvin?"

Cal's hand was shaking. He brought up the other, wiping tears away on his wrist. "I'm okay," the words came out thick with emotion. Then a smile slowly came to his face. "You did it, 'Lyse. You were… incredible."

"I was a whiny brat," Alyse argued tiredly. She couldn't give it much emphasis.

"You were a woman in labor," Ren chuckled as she brought the naked, crying child around. "You want to hold your daughter?"

"Well yes!" Alyse reached out, and Ren laid the baby on her chest. Alyse's hands gently held her there. The fluttering heart, the healthy sound of working lungs, damp hair plastered to her head. "Hello baby," she cooed in awe. "I'm glad you're here."

Cal leaned over close. "She's… wow. I can't even come up with a good word for how awesome she is."

"I think awesome is a pretty good one," Alyse admitted tiredly. "So, daddy, which of the girls names we liked do you think fits her best?"

Cal looked surprised. "Well I….don't know," he blushed, looking at her. Alyse couldn't help but wonder what he really thought of the looks of their newborn baby. He looked worried for a moment, and then his expression softened. "Gloria."

Alyse smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

_So just how long do you plan to sleep?_ Cal stared down at the swaddled infant asleep in his arms. He was settled comfortably in the easy chair in the corner of their bedroom, trying hard not to drop off himself, and just grateful that the chaos had died down. Getting Alyse cleaned up, the bed sheets changed, the stream of family visitors eager to meet the newest member of the family and offer congratulations… Cal was just grateful it was too late for neighbors to come by!

Alyse had eaten a light, late dinner after a shower and promptly fallen asleep as soon as family had left them alone. Cal had assured them that they would be fine, and he could take care of Gloria, even though he was nervous. But to have the quiet, he figured he could hold a baby for a while.

He hadn't counted on his arms going half-numb, but somehow the sleeping face of his baby daughter made it worth it. Gloria Fischer… the most beautiful baby ever. The feelings of pride and love in his chest were more than a little overwhelming, but Cal was getting used to it. He had fretted and worried for months, and he was still worried, but now, with her here, a warm little angel in his arms, he was kind of looking forward to it all as well; watching her learn to walk, and talk, and beating up on her unworthy boyfriends in high school. He was sure _when_ she was as gorgeous as her mother he'd have to intimidate plenty of them.

Gloria shifted and gurgled softly, and yawned without ever waking up.

_Damn I've gone soft. She's just too cute. _Cal smiled and kissed his daughter's head. _But then,_ he reasoned, _I've always had a soft spot for girls, right?_ He had to admit, he was kind of glad their baby was a girl. His own past with his father had been a father-son dynamic that didn't seem to apply to girls, and it made it much easier to be happy about fatherhood. "You've got me charmed already," he chuckled softly. "I'm definitely in trouble."

The door creaked open softly, and Elicia's face appeared around the corner, smiling. "I'd say so," she agreed quietly. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine," Cal replied, speaking as softly as he could. There was one lamp on for light, but otherwise the room was dim. He suspected a good portion of the family had finally gone to bed themselves; it was almost midnight. "They're both sleeping like angels."

As if to prove him wrong, Gloria's little fists twitched, and then her face screwed up and she began to whimper.

"Making a liar out of your old man already?" Cal looked down at his daughter.

Elicia chuckled. "I'd say that's the hungry face."

"Oh. So…what should we do?" Cal lifted the baby up gently from where she had been snuggled.

"Well if she's finally hungry, it's time to wake Alyse and let her do what mothers do," Elicia pointed out calmly.

Right… sometimes Cal forgot that breasts actually had a functional purpose that did not involve enticing men. "Can you ah…help?" He felt embarrassed, but Elicia just came over and took Gloria so he could actually get leverage and stand up. "Thanks." He turned and went over to the bed, leaning across his empty side to the left, and putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Alyse, honey? The ah… baby's hungry." Wow, that sounded so strange to say.

Alyse stirred, and rolled over slowly, smiling sleepily up at him. "Okay." It took a minute to get her set up, sitting up with an extra pillow for support. Cal could do little else to help but watch as Elicia helped Alyse get Gloria settled at her breast for the first time. "So here's what you do," Alyse giggled, then gasped slightly when the baby latched on tightly. "And… wow you're good at it."

Cal couldn't help chuckling. "Smart girl, you catch on quick."

"And hard," Alyse winced, but she was smiling none the less. "This is the weirdest thing I think I've ever felt."

"I can only imagine," Cal admitted, sitting down on the bed beside her so he could watch. Gloria seemed to have figured out eating fairly immediately, as she was already sucking away at Alyse's breast – a favorite plaything Cal had been denied for months already for their sensitivity. Now, he had the feeling it was going to be a long while before his wife's chest was something he could touch again. "You never let me do that," he teased, smirking.

Alyse's cheeks turned pink. "Calvin!"

Elicia laughed. "Well, she certainly picked up feeding without any difficulty. Sometimes it takes a little while for them to figure it out."

"So my girl's a genius huh?" Cal grinned. Okay, so it was something relatively small in the grand scheme of things; who didn't figure out how to eat after all? But right now, it seemed like a big deal.

"Well she certainly knows how to get what she wants," Alyse replied. "Have you had any sleep?" she looked up at him.

Cal shook his head. "No," he admitted, smiling. "I was watching you two sleep."

"No wonder I felt safe," Alyse teased. "Have you even had dinner?"

Food… Cal had made sure Alyse had eaten but he hadn't really had anything himself. "Oh, well I wasn't really hungry, you know? I just…"

"Forgot?" Elicia stood, a knowing expression in her eyes. "You need to take care of yourself too you know. I'll go get you a snack."

"Oh… thanks." Cal felt bad for making more work, but his mind hadn't really been on food. He had other things to think about.

"Don't worry," Elicia shook her head. "It's no trouble. You've had a busy day." Then she was gone, leaving them alone.

"Busy is an understatement," Alyse giggled, then relaxed, her head listing sideways until it rested against Cal's shoulder. "I feel so sore, but somehow it's not as bad as it seems like it should be."

"Maybe our daughter works magic too," Cal suggested, slipping his arm gently around her shoulders. "Do you feel like you could do this all over again tomorrow?"

"Don't even think about it," Alyse looked up at him sharply, then giggled. "I don't want to have another baby right now. But… maybe in a couple of years."

After all that agony, she wanted to do it again? "Then Gloria is magic," Cal laughed. "You told me earlier today I was never going to be allowed to touch you again."

Alyse's cheeks flushed again just slightly. "Well… maybe I was speaking a bit hastily."

She was just too cute like that. "Thank goodness," Cal chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.

**January 4****th****, 1968**

"I hate that it's already time to leave," Ethan admitted as he gave his mother a good strong hug. "This has been a great vacation."

"We're going to miss you," Winry admitted, hugging her son back tightly. "It's been so nice having everyone together for this long. You should come back for the Spring Sheep festival."

"If we can get off," Ethan sighed, smiling regretfully. "I don't think Lia will be able to though. We may have to wait until summer, when school lets out."

"That's true." Winry hated sometimes that the family schedules were not conducive to this kind of get together all the time. As it was everyone was heading home on the train. It was one of those things that made Winry a little homesick for Central. "We'll expect you in the summer then. I'm sure Eamon and Lily will love it when they can play outside more."

"Oh bet on it," Ethan chuckled as he turned away to get his family loaded on the train. "Love you, Mom!"

Winry watched as Ethan helped herd the twins off the platform and disappeared on the train. Sara and Franz and their kids were already loaded, as were Cal and Alyse with their adorable little girl, Will and Ren and their two, and even Tore and Dare. The family took up a car all on its own really. _So much for family being just the three of us,_ Winry glanced over to where Ed and Al were sharing a rough, brotherly hug. _We've built quite a family, haven't we guys?_

"See you in a few months?" Elicia asked as she came up and hugged Winry too. "Talk to you before then of course."

"Well of course," Winry chuckled. "I don't know how we'll keep busy without everyone here."

"Oh you'll find plenty of things. I know you," Elicia shook her head. "Especially in the spring when it's garden planting time! Maybe we'll be able to come out and help then."

"That would be fantastic," Winry agreed. "I've never seen Edward so excited about planting and laying out a garden before." Ed had all sorts of plans for the gardens. There would be several: one for fruits and vegetables and herbs, and one in the traditional Xingese style – a full meditation garden – as well as the general landscaping around the house with more traditional trees and flowering bushes. He had even talked about putting in a small orchard.

"Which is why we definitely have to see him at work," Elicia chuckled. "Take care, Winry."

After a final flurry, everyone except for Winry, Edward, the dogs, and Aldon and Cassie and their kids, was on the train, and the train was pulling away.

"Well, I guess things are going to be quiet around here for a while," Aldon chuckled.

"Too quiet," Reichart sighed. "I like it when everyone's here."

"Me too!" Ian replied, bouncing from toes to heels. "It was fun!"

"And loud," Coran replied with a shrug, his hands in his jacket pockets. "I like everyone, but I'm kind of glad we're going to get things back to normal a bit."

"Not entirely," Aldon cut him off. "You're going to have some work to do."

"On what?" Coran looked curious.

Winry smiled. Coran's biggest presents hadn't come under the tree.

"Come on back to the house and we'll show you," Ed chuckled.

It was a curious and excited little parade that walked back to the Hill House – as it had come to be called to differentiate it from the other Elric/Rockbell house – and up to the garage.

"What's in here?" Coran couldn't help asking as Ed opened the door.

"You'll see in a moment," Winry chuckled.

As the door – which Winry had rigged to be automatic – opened, the second parking spot clearly held a motorcycle; a little used, in need of work, but good quality and a classic brand. It was a dark almost-black green with chrome highlights and a leather seat.

Coran's mouth dropped open. "That's for me?"

"When you get it fixed up," Aldon grinned. "It's yours. Every guy needs a set of wheels right?"

Coran's stare turned into a huge grin and he pumped one fist. "That's awesome! Thanks so much." He hurried over to it, clearly hungry to get his hands on it. Immediately he started checking it out.

Winry couldn't help giggling. Another gear-head in the family all right. "That's not all," she spoke up.

Coran immediately looked up. "You're kidding. I thought the presents came last week."

"Not the big ones," Cassie smiled.

"If you want it," Winry continued, "I've arranged an apprenticeship for you with a well known auto-mail mechanic in Rush Valley."

Yes, Coran's eyes could get bigger. "You're kidding. Grandma that's fantastic! Of course I want to go! When do I start?"

"This summer," Winry chuckled, glad to see him so enthusiastic.

"After school's out and you've had time to get that bike fixed and learn to ride it," Aldon added.

"Right, that makes sense," Coran nodded agreeably. "Wow! This is… really something."

Aldon walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Every guy needs to get out on his own sometime."

Coran's smile slipped just a little. "I… feel like a jerk."

"Well you have been kind of an ass lately," Reichart smirked.

"Art!" Cassie glared at him before turning back to her eldest. "Your father and I both think you're ready for more freedom, and some real responsibility. You've got talents, and you should explore them. No one expects you to stay in Resembool forever."

For a moment, his lip trembled, then Coran turned and hugged his father, then his mother. "Thanks Dad, Mom. I won't let you down. I promise."

Winry felt a tear in her own eye. Coran was so much like the other men in the family, right down to the drive to mature beyond his years, the impatience to get moving, and the need to go out and do something with himself. She didn't blame him for needing a change of venue either. When she looked over at Ed, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. His eyes met hers, and he winked.

"I know you'll be a fantastic auto-mail engineer," Aldon smiled. "Just do your Master a favor and argue with him less than you argue with me, okay?"

Coran chuckled. "Sure thing, Dad; I'm pretty sure I can do that."

* * *

"I'm going to get a snack from the food car," Cal said as he stood up. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" he asked his wife.

Alyse, cuddled warmly in the corner near the window, a pillow to lean against, and Gloria bundled in her arms, smiled. "I'd love a snack. I'm starved!" She had been told she would be hungrier after her baby was born; breastfeeding took even more energy than carrying the baby. She had believed them, but the reality was something else!

"I thought you might be," Cal chuckled. "I'll be right back." He left the car.

Sitting across from her, Ren looked at Will and poked him with one finger.

"What was that for?" Will asked. Michio and Minxia were in the next berth, playing with Eamon and Lily.

Ren chuckled. "What do you think?"

Will sighed, a bemused smile crossing his face as he stood up. "All right. I get you. I'll be right back with food. Don't die of starvation while I'm gone." He gave her belly a pat.

"You'd better hurry," Ren smiled. "I make no promises."

"Very funny, your highness," he said as he left.

Alyse couldn't help giggling. "It's nice to see Will so well trained."

"Well he's had plenty of practice," Ren smiled, her hand resting where Will's had just vacated. "Though I think you got Cal trained it record time," she chuckled.

"Would you believe I didn't really have to?" Alyse asked. In her arms, Gloria gurgled and blinked up at her. "I mean, there are small things, like not leaving socks on the couch, but he's always been good about taking care of me and conscientious of our relationship." She stroked the baby's cheek with her finger, and Gloria nuzzled it. "I was actually surprised how well he's held up through the last few months though. There were times I didn't really feel or act much like myself."

"Pregnancy makes a girl pretty crazy," Ren admitted, smiling.

"You seem fine," Alyse couldn't help pointing out. She had to admit she was a little jealous of how together Ren seemed even when Alyse knew how crazy the hormones were.

Ren shrugged. "All those years of meditative techniques my mother taught me," she admitted. "And now, plenty of practice." Her smile was kind. "If you ask Will, he'll tell you in private I can be as much of a whiny bitch as anyone else; especially in the later months, when I'm more of a balloon than anything else."

Alyse felt slightly embarrassed. Did Ren know other women had thought the same thing?

Apparently Ren could read her expression. "So I'm not the only one who thinks I look pretty silly at full term huh?" she winked. "Don't worry about it. When I had Minxia Will kept making stuffed panda jokes."

"Why only with Minxia?" Alyse asked curiously.

"Because I told him if he didn't stop he wouldn't have to worry about us having any more kids," Ren replied with too-sweet innocence.

Alyse laughed, imagining the look on her brother's face. No matter how that line was taken, it wasn't good for a man's sex life. "So he stopped."

"Mostly," Ren smirked. "Anytime he starts in on it usually a question about his wardrobe will get him to shut up."

Given her brother responded almost instantly to any comment on his physique from his wife - good or bad – Alyse could see how that would work. "And men call _us_ vain," she giggled. "Cal's surprisingly weight conscious; not that he'll admit it in public."

"Maybe it's an alchemist thing," Ren giggled. "Or a_ State_ Alchemist thing."

"Or a husband thing," Alyse suggested. "Though I guess we'd have to ask Sara about Franz as the only one in the family we could rule out as being a State alchemist, or an alchemist at all."

"That's true," Ren nodded thoughtfully. "Though he's a military officer, and we know he works out a lot, so he might not be a good test subject. Don't we know any average guys?"

"Well I guess you could call some of my school friends' boyfriends and husbands average," Alyse had to think about that one for a moment. "And there's Aldon's buddies in Resembool. Some of Ethan's college friends are average. Most of them are in decent shape I guess, but nothing like the muscles you see on the State Alchemist guys, or most of our family," she conceded. Her father and Uncle Edward's alchemy teacher's truism about training the mind and the body both had been pounded so far into the Amestrian alchemist culture now – as well as the general family psychology – that she didn't spend much time around guys who didn't at least try to take care of themselves. "I guess we're just spoiled," she smiled.

"You can say that again," Cal grinned as he opened the door and came in, holding two bottled drinks and a plate with sandwiches. "I hope you're still hungry."

"Yeah," Will chuckled as he came in right behind Cal. "You ladies don't eat this stuff, and I swear I'll finish it off myself."

Ren shared a look with Alyse, then rolled her eyes. "You try it, William, and we'll have a little talk about how well you need to behave on the next family holiday."

"Behave?" Will scoffed. "Don't pull that one on me, Renxiang." He sat down and held out a sandwich to his wife, leaning close to her ear, though Alyse could still hear what he said in the small space. "Who was it who was griping to me yesterday about not being able to keep away from the dessert table?"

Ren's face turned a washed-out crimson just across the top of her cheekbones. "Give me that," she glared at Will. "One more word on the subject and you're sleeping in the luggage rack."

Will laughed. "Yes dear."

Alyse turned her attention to Cal, and her food. "Thanks," she smiled, shifting Gloria with one arm so she could actually reach the food. The baby fussed. "Oh, easy sweetie."

"I'll take her," Cal offered, switching out food for child with what was already becoming practiced ease. "It's okay pretty girl. As soon as Mommy gets fed, you get fed."

_And as soon as Mommy gets home, Mommy's hitting the gym. _Alyse took the food gratefully and began to eat. If she didn't know almost everything was going into breast milk and right out again into her child, she wasn't sure she could make herself eat that much. "Yep," she smiled. "Just be patient, you're welcome to all of it."

Sometimes, Alyse wondered if Cal could read her mind, or if he really just did know her that well now. He leaned over and kissed her before she took the first bite. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

**January 6****th****, 1968**

Finally the house was all cleaned up from the holidays, including removing and replanting the holiday tree outside on the hill so it could continue to grow unmolested. All the rooms were cleaned up, beds made, and ready for the next time they would have occupants.

Ed could deal with the emptiness and quiet, even if it was a little lonely. That was okay though. He had plenty of projects to keep him occupied for a while, especially thanks to one of his favorite holiday gifts. The one Winry had gotten him particularly. He looked around the empty living room then headed into the study. He paused outside the door, nudging the sleeping Pir with his feet. "Come on, buddy, you can keep me company."

The dog looked up, wagged his tail, and followed.

Sitting in the study, proud and stately in the middle of the desk, was a brand new top-of-the-line typewriter, and a stack of fresh, white, quality paper. It was a thing of beauty, Ed considered, as he sat down and slid a sheet of paper into it. For years, ideas had floated in his head, and the spark of creativity had occasionally flickered. Now, he finally had the time, and the inclination, to put it all down on paper. It didn't really matter that everyone would assume most of it was fiction, since a good bit of it would be. But that was okay, it was definitely going to make for a great story! He was just glad no one in Europe would ever read it!

_The Quest for Immortality by Fritz Heidrich, page one._

_ Allen Edwards stood on the sweeping hill overlooking the city, his long, blond hair swept back by the swift gale. The enemy was down below somewhere; with two things he desired more than anything; the lovely Whitney Rochelle, and the fabled goblet said to contain the magic that could bring immortality to whoever possessed it. If they fell into the hands of Fuhrer Hall, Allen knew the Continent was doomed. "We've got to stop him," he said to his brother with determination._

_Beside him, his younger brother Harry blinked his golden eyes and looked up with adoring confidence. "You're right, Brother. What are we going to do?" _

_ Allen grinned. "What we always do, Harry. We're going to win." _

* * *

_Author's Note: _Fin on the family holiday. New adventures beginning next week! _  
_


End file.
